


【授權翻譯】The Unexpected Things 意料之外的事情

by Nori0928



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Also could go to an E but I'll tag for that too, F/M, Minor characters from the show have new life here, This could get dark so this tag might get updated, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 也可能會有成人內容到時tag也會標示, 劇裡的其他配角以新的身分出現, 故事可能會變得致鬱這個tag會隨之更新
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori0928/pseuds/Nori0928
Summary: Kala Dandekar非常渴望擺脫一個纏人的追求者。渴望到她假裝自己已經有了個男朋友。猜猜看是誰。一個其實沒有那麼輕快的「假交往」AU。
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. A Simple Lie  一個簡單的謊

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unexpected Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488457) by [PreRaphaelites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreRaphaelites/pseuds/PreRaphaelites). 



> ( Don't know why it shows "inspired by" instead of "translated to" T-T )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者推薦搭配歌曲："Object 16" by The Notwist (Germany)

Kala溜進了一家小餐館，透過旋轉門的玻璃往外窺看。

在一個街區外，有個人正不耐煩地站在十字路口，那是她的同事，Lukas。他看起來正掃視著街道這一排關著門的商店，最後眼神若有所思地停留在餐館前。

Kala立刻避開了他的視線，儘管她懷疑對方是否真的能看進裡面來。

_Dammit._

真的只差一點，她就能成功在和他零互動的情況下度過整個星期。直到今晚，當要離開辦公大樓時，她聽到他叫她的名字。Kala覺得胃瞬間絞了起來，身體的每一塊肌肉都在和她根深柢固的禮貌性格唱反調。於是她假裝沒有聽見，像在查看訊息一樣盯著手機，並加快腳步離去。

她不該認為Lukas不會跟上來的，Kala有點氣惱地嘆了口氣。

她並沒有在公車站等待，知道這樣他一定會追上自己，所以她轉向另一條街，試圖擺脫他，最後躲進了這間小餐館。

Kala掃視著稍顯擁擠的室內。她的視線停留在一個坐在角落雙人桌的男人身上。他正心不在焉地推開面前的空盤子，而服務生趕忙上去收拾。那個男人對服務生說了一些什麼，讓她在放下帳單前笑了出來。他在座位上放鬆地前傾，低着頭，大概是在滑手機。那個男人背對著她，但她可以看到他穿著整潔的深色牛仔褲和黑色夾克。更重要的是，她看到桌上只有一個玻璃杯。

他一個人。

Kala做了個深呼吸，並且在她來得及再次考慮之前走了過去。

「Hallo？」她有些呼吸困難似地開口，坐到他對面的空座位上，為自己大膽的舉動而心跳加速。

那個男人吃驚地抬起了頭，藍色的眼睛睜得大大的，眼底充滿了詫異。這個男人和她年紀差不多，相貌端正。他的臉型偏長，頂著一頭深金色的頭髮。他有雙友善的眼睛。她偷偷瞄了一下他的手，沒有看到結婚戒指。

「Hallo？」他困惑地回覆，眼神裡閃爍著一絲興味，但被謹慎地掩蓋了。

「很抱歉打擾你，」Kala對走過來的服務生搖搖頭，緊張地看了下旋轉門。「但你可以假裝我們認識嗎？假裝我們是朋友？我⋯⋯有個同事，他等等也許會過來這裡⋯⋯」這個陌生人把眼睛睜得更大了，眉毛也突然擰緊，她沮喪地越說越小聲，意識到自己聽起來一定像是瘋了一樣。

「有人在打擾妳嗎？」他問，語調變得十分嚴肅：「妳需要我幫妳報警嗎？」

Kala驚慌地搖頭，「噢不，」她說。「不是那樣。」那個男人微微蹙眉看著她，在他犀利的目光下，她有點畏縮。「我的意思是，那個男的只是⋯⋯有點堅持不懈。我想他並不相信我有一個，嗯， _朋友_ ，」她可以感受到自己在陌生人專注的目光下變得滿臉通紅。「我想他跟著我來到了這裡，」她強迫自己直視男人的雙眼，儘管她覺得非常尷尬。「也許看到我跟別人在一起的話，他會終於願意相信我。當我看到你的時候我就在想⋯⋯可以請你假裝我們是一起的嗎？假裝我們——」

「在一起？」他問，他看上去既不生氣，也沒有感到被冒犯，只是很關切。「那傢伙真的那麼混帳？」Kala看著他，不確定要怎麼回答，而男人只是聳了聳肩。「如果妳覺得這有效的話，我會幫妳擺脫他的。」

「Thank you！」Kala鬆了一口氣，幾乎要哽咽。「我叫Kala，」她說，但這時餐廳前的騷動吸引了她的注意。她的臉失去血色。「他來了。」她有氣無力地說道。

「是嗎？」那個男人甚至懶得轉過身，他放下手機，用自己的手蓋住她焦躁不安的雙手。在她努力把注意力轉回對方臉上、想辦法讓自己看起來很放鬆時，那雙手穩定的溫暖緩解了她的緊張。

「沒事的，」他告訴她，「妳不用擔心。我會表現成妳想要的那種嫉妒心最他媽重的男朋友。」他露出得意的微笑。「他肯定會覺得我喪心病狂，然後讓妳一個人好好待著的。等著看吧。」

她點點頭，因為對方聲音裡的肯定而感到安心。「Okay，」她說，恢復呼吸，「 _Gut_ _._ _Danke._ 」

「Kala？」

看到Lucas離桌子只有一步遠，停在她的「男朋友」正後方時，Kala差點驚跳起來。

Lukas Fischer並不是一個體型特別龐大的人，雖然他的確是個高個子，而且看起來很精壯。但老實說，他身上有種讓Kala很不安的氣息。儘管從她三個月前調來柏林開始，Lukas一直表現得很友善。在她剛從漢諾威搬來的一到兩週，她甚至為此感到很感激。但後來他的關切變得令人吃不消，他釋出的善意也開始讓她感到窒息。

Kala的手指有些顫抖，但她的「男朋友」在最後關頭鼓勵地捏了一下她的手。當他鬆開手，靠回椅背上時，她對上他自信的雙眼，於是放鬆了一些，並嘗試做出漫不經心的樣子。「Lukas？」她假裝驚訝地說，「你在這裡做什麼？」

Lukas看起來不知所措，雙眼在她和跟她坐在一起的男人之間來回掃視，「我原本想在妳走之前趕上妳。」他有些惱怒地哼了聲，直盯著她同伴的後腦勺。

Kala的假男友一聽到Lukas的聲音就皺緊了眉頭，他奇怪地看了Kala一眼，接著轉過身去。

「Lukas Fischer，」他說，「你認識Kala？」

Lukas的臉變紅了，眼神也警覺起來。「天啊，」他咕噥，身體變得緊繃，「Felix，居然真的是你。你為什麼在這？ 」

「跟Kala在下班後見個面。」Felix回答，抬起眉，「 _你_ 又為什麼在這？」

Kala瞪大了眼睛。她的同事和桌旁這個男人之間，有一股明顯的相互厭惡之情。 _Felix_ ，她在心裡複述：他的名字是 _Felix_ 。「你們彼此認識嗎？」她緊張地問。

在柏林所有能當她假男友的人選裡，她竟然偏偏找了一個Lukas認識的人。

「Yeah，」Felix和藹地說，並試圖給Lukas一個笑容，不過沒有被他看到。Felix沒有進一步說明。

Lukas看起來同樣不願意解釋，而是選擇把注意力轉回Kala身上。「我原本想在下班後找妳一下，」他又說了一次，「但妳比平常早了一點離開。不過我很高興剛好在妳要走時看到了妳。」他咬著牙對她微笑，顯然對於Felix的出現感到不悅。

「明天我不在辦公室，但我星期六晚上會在家裡辦個小派對。如果方便的話，我希望妳能來。」

「哦？」Kala迅速地瞥了一眼Felix。「我不太確定⋯⋯」 _現在是時候表現得像一個嫉妒的男友了。_ Kala咬住下唇，「我的意思是⋯⋯」她猶疑地吞吞吐吐。

Lukas看著她，又看向了Felix，接著表情變成了一種帶有侮辱性的輕蔑。「喔，」他揚起眉毛。「你們兩個是 _情侶_ ？」他充滿懷疑地說出這個詞，讓Kala防禦似地皺起眉。她看向Felix，但他友好的表情並沒有因此改變。一絲惡趣味掠過他的臉龐。

「我們？」Felix用同樣驚訝的語氣說。Kala凝視著他，謹慎地讓自己的表情毫無起伏。

「Nah。我們只是朋友。」Lukas看起來放鬆了一點，但Felix立刻補充：「她是 _Wolfgang的_ 女朋友。」

Kala努力不讓自己看起來對這個意外的宣告感到震驚。Lukas的臉則明顯變得蒼白。

「Wolfgang？」他重複。

Felix點頭，「Yes，」他慢慢地說，像是在對小孩子講話那樣清晰地咬字：「Kala是Wolfgang的女朋友。」

「這是真的嗎？」Lukas責問似地盯著Kala。

Kala不知道她為什麼鄭重地回望著Lukas Fischer，不知道她為什麼點頭同意了Felix的說法，好像自己一直以來都能輕易地撒謊一樣。

「我會讓Wolfgang知道這件事的，」Felix繼續說下去，好整以暇地刻意忽視他所造成的震驚。「我想他一定會很樂意去參加的，他有好幾年沒去你那兒了。那個派對是什麼場合嗎？」

Lukas用力瞪著Felix，露出被逮到的窘迫。「只是，一個小型的聚會。」他看向Kala，她臉上的某種神情一定讓他安心了，因為他又恢復了先前那種不可一世的樣子。「那麼，期待能在那裡看到妳。」他說。

Kala揚起下巴，「跟Wolfgang一起。」她補充。那種趾高氣昂的神氣明顯又從Lukas身上消失了。他點頭表示同意，接著很快地離開了。

Felix樂不可支地看著他走開，等Lukas走到外面時，他終於忍不住爆出勝利的笑聲。

「 _跟Wolfgang一起！_ 」他咯咯笑著重複，讚許地看了Kala一眼。「太經典了！」

Kala搖搖頭，盯著Felix，覺得嚇呆了。「你做了什麼？ _我_ 做了什麼？」她質問。「這到底是怎麼回事？我的天啊。」她癱回座位上，被事態的變化嚇壞了，她竟然和陌生人合謀把一個簡單的謊言變得如此複雜。「為什麼你不直接說我們是情侶就好了？」

Felix泰然自若地聳聳肩。他往前傾，用那雙熱切的藍眼睛凝視著她。「聽著，」他告訴她，「妳和Lukas Fischer是同事？我認識他很多年了，他從小就是個混帳、是個霸凌別人的傢伙⋯⋯」Felix微微蹙眉，「也許甚至比那更糟糕。他才不會被什麼假男友給趕跑，甚至可能連一個普通的 _真_ 男朋友都不行。我的意思是， _也許_ 他在對妳出手前，會因為妳是我的女朋友而多想一下，但如果妳是Wolfie的女朋友，他絕對不敢打擾妳。」

Kala把臉埋在手掌裡。「我的天啊，」她低喃，「誰是Wofie？為什麼Lukas會害怕他？」

「哦，」Felix聳聳肩，「他們達成了某種共識。」就像關於Lukas Fischer的其他事情一樣，他不打算進一步解釋。Kala把臉抬起來盯著他，而他只是微笑著。「相信我。」他說。「這簡直是最棒的巧合了，我剛好認識騷擾妳的那個混球，他根本是坨狗屎。我敢打賭根本就沒有什麼派對，妳可能會在星期六去到他家，然後發現那是一場 _兩人的_ 派對。我知道妳也想到這點了，別想否認，我從妳的表情就看得出來。」

Kala臉紅了，「好吧，」她嚴肅地表示同意，「所以那就是我不可能去的原因。」

Felix微笑起來。「Well，現在Fischer得辦一個真正的派對，以防妳真的和Wolfgang一起出現。」他竊笑著，對於自己顯然造成了Fischer的困擾而滿足地嘆息。

Kala把手放在桌子上。「你覺得他相信了嗎？相信我是Wolfie的女朋友？」

Felix考慮了一下，「大概吧？我不太確定，」他承認，「我的意思是Wolfie不太——，」Felix似乎正在搜尋合適的用字，「他不太會認真建立一段關係。但這也是為什麼Fischer會知道這是他不該搗亂的大事。」

「噢，」Kala平緩地嘆了口氣。「那我想，告訴Lukas我和你的朋友在一起是件好事。至少這樣他會稍微離我遠一點。」現在Kala很清楚自己必須得對Lukas Fischer做些什麼了。他不再只是一個工作中要避開的麻煩人物，也不只是一個對她抱有好感的同事——儘管在她的記憶中，她已經在兩個場合拒絕過他的示好——，在過去幾個禮拜裡，他的追求變得更有侵略性。這也是為什麼她會謊稱自己已經有男朋友的原因。Kala皺眉，依舊對他居然跟蹤自己到餐館裡來感到難以置信。

至少現在這個新的謊言應該會為她爭取到一些時間，讓她可以考慮如何對付他。即使這意味著她可能得舉發他——在這個她初來乍到的職場，在一個他已經待了許多年的公司。

Kala又搖搖頭，意識到自己已經佔用了這個陌生人太多的時間。她眼帶歉意的看著Felix。「謝謝你幫了我，」她說，把自己的椅子挪離桌邊，「儘管事情不完全是我預期的那樣，我還是很感激。你人真的太好了。」

Felix看起來很驚訝。「那星期六呢？」他問。

「星期六？」Kala對他皺了皺眉。「我當然不會去。我跟你說過了。」

Felix搖了搖頭。「Fischer還不太相信妳真的在跟Wolfgang交往。」他蹙起了眉。「我覺得妳該去。只是為了證明一下。跟Wolfgang一起去。」

Kala覺得自己臉色發白，「我不覺得這有必要，」她反駁，「我可以編個藉口。你不必要求你的朋友過去。」

Felix搖頭，「我 _知道_ 他會去的。他們討厭對方，懂嗎？」他看見她臉上的猶豫，微微聳肩，「聽著，」他告訴她，「當然，妳不必做任何讓妳覺得不自在的事情。如果妳不想跟一個陌生人一起去派對，我完全可以理解。I mean，妳當然得小心一點，即使我能跟妳說Wolfie是個紳士。妳可以在派對前先跟他見個面，在妳覺得安全的地方。I mean，如果妳寧可不去派對，而用一些其他方式去對付Fischer，那也很好。我只是提供一點意見，因為在我看來，Fischer並不會就此消失。」

她動心了。她 _非常_ 動心。Kala在過去幾個禮拜裡，為了避開Lukas，用了所有巧妙和不巧妙的方法調整了日常生活：在奇怪的時間吃午飯，或根本不吃午飯、總是早到或晚退，並且確保自己總是和別人一起行動，這樣她就不必落單而得和他進行那些詭異的談話，和承受那些令人有壓力的邀約，畢竟顯然過去兩次她的「拒絕」還不夠明確。

「如果你覺得你朋友會願意這樣做的話，」她發現自己這樣說。

Felix露出大大的笑容。「我確定他會的。」他說，「妳想要明天在這裡跟他碰個面嗎？在妳下班後？你們應該在參加派對前對彼此有個最基本的認識。」

「當然，」她虛弱地說。

「Great。」他微笑，充滿自信。「我會告訴Wolfgang。他會很樂意幫忙的。」

「Wolfgang，」Kala仔細地唸這個名字，彷彿要把它牢牢記住。

「沒錯，Wolfgang Bogdanow。」他從外套裡拿出一支筆，抓來一張餐巾紙，在上面小心地寫字，然後交給了她。那張餐巾紙上用整齊的字體寫著 _Wolfgang Bogdanow_ ，下面則寫著 _Felix Berner_ ，並附上了電話號碼。

「如果妳想在那之前聯繫我，或妳改變心意了，妳可以打電話或傳簡訊給我。」他說。

「謝謝你。」Kala點點頭，還是帶著不確定。

Felix露出令人安心的微笑。「如果妳改變主意的話，我不會生氣的。」他說，「反正我本來就很常來這裡。」

Kala把餐巾紙放進錢包，在站起來前微弱地嘆了口氣。「再次謝謝你。」她伸出手說，「很高興認識你，Felix。」

他點點頭，堅定地握了握她的手。「我也很高興認識妳。」他說。

Kala小心翼翼地離開餐廳，有一半的她仍憂慮Lukas會在周圍徘徊。她對自己的被害妄想皺了皺眉，刻意有些虛張聲勢地走向公車站。在等待的時候，她把餐巾紙從錢包拿出來，盯著那些用黑字寫成的名字和號碼。Kala不確定自己到底有多渴望避開Lukas Fischer；但當她發現自己居然真的在考慮一個陌生人的提議時，她想，也許她 _就是_ 那麼渴望擺脫Lukas Fischer。

她盯著那張餐巾紙看了很久。等到公車來臨，她才再次把它收進錢包裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者後記：  
> 稍微補充一下其中的德語口語！  
> "Hallo!" 是德文的「你好！」  
> "Gut.Danke"德語的「好，謝謝」  
> -  
> 男主角完全沒出場的第一章結束XD  
> 覺得作者的安排很巧妙，也很開心看到Felix終於「守護了柏林的少女」：）！  
> 因為這個月比較忙的關係，其他章節會比較晚更新><  
> -  
> 謝謝 Claire 當我的第一個讀者，幫我順稿、提供意見，希望她趕快把Sense8看完（笑）  
> 也謝謝竹陪我聊劇情的細節，幫我把許多句子變得更符合中文語感。


	2. The Problem With Lukas Fischer  關於Lukas Fischer 的問題

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者推薦搭配歌曲："Silent Movies" by Sadji (India)

Kala打開公寓的燈，在脫掉外套和鞋子時順手鎖上了門。她走進廚房，在冰箱翻找著昨晚剩下的 _döner_ 。要是剛剛沒有浪費那麼多時間試圖擺脫Lukas的話，她也許會煮點東西來吃，但現在她只覺得筋疲力盡。

終於回到自己的住處讓Kala感到如釋重負，她打算再過一個小時就上床休息。

她味如嚼蠟的吃著döner，在還剩最後兩口時就把它丟了。她泡了壺熱茶，倒進大馬克杯裡，然後拿著它走回房間。她的筆電從不關機，所以她只是移動了一下滑鼠來喚醒休眠的螢幕，接著把杯子放下，輸入密碼。

她上網搜尋Felix Berner 和 Wolfgang Bogdanow。

Felix Berner絕對是比較好查到的那個。他在Xing上有一個商業用的頁面，上面的黑白大頭照看起來很專業。讓她印象深刻的是，他跟她同齡，卻已經在一家名叫 _Konanspiele_ 的公司擔任首席財務長。但當她搜尋公司名稱時，卻找不到什麼資訊，只看到它是專攻娛樂事業的「活躍組織」這類籠統的形容。她找到一張公司的外景圖片，是棟磚房，圖片上有著公司的聯絡電話和地址，但沒有附上官方網站。

在另外幾輪搜尋後，Kala在另一個社群軟體上找到Felix，但帳號是不公開的。她還找到他的Twitter帳戶，但上次更新已經是兩年前的事了。網路上有一些Felix的照片：幾張類似Xing上專業的形象照，還有一些他被別人側拍、對鏡頭露出燦爛笑容的生活照。那是一種有感染力的笑容，既開放又無拘無束，Kala發現自己也跟著微笑了起來。

Wolfgang Bogdanow則簡直像是個幽靈。

Kala癟嘴，嘗試了幾個其他的搜尋引擎。像Felix一樣，他也擁有自己的Xing頁面，但上面的資訊乏善可陳。Kala只知道他是個「成功的企業家」，擁有一個叫做 _Dämonen_ 的夜店，開在Kala不太熟悉的地區。當她發現這家夜店是在他的公司：Konanspiele名下時，不禁感興趣地挑起了眉。他的Xing頁面上沒有照片。

Kala查了一下這家夜店，發現資料很少。她只能得知這家夜店開了三年、播放電子音樂，並且一週只營業四天。網路上有幾張相片，拍到了夜店昏暗的內部和大多穿著黑色衣服的客人，但依然沒看見夜店老闆的照片。

Kala往後坐，手捧著茶杯。

至少他們兩人似乎都沒有犯罪史。

她因為自己這個試圖輕浮以對的念頭笑了一下。但很快地，她又浮現了新的憂慮：他自稱「成功企業家」，履歷卻這麼貧乏。這難道不是那種愛自吹自擂的人嗎？

應該會有更多資料才對吧？她對關於他的消息如此之少感到懷疑，越來越質疑自己這個跟陌生人扯上關係的決定。

她皺著眉頭，希望有人可以商量。在孟買的時候，她還可以找她的妹妹Daya，Daya對社群網路比她在行多了；如果是在漢諾威，她可以找她的室友Bettina討論，在調職前她們一直都住在一起。但這是在柏林，她的團隊裡都是一些年紀比較大的人，下班後習慣把時間留給家庭，而不像她在漢諾威的同事一樣，還會留下來社交。Kala尤其想到了Devi，她在十幾年前從孟買搬來德國，現在跟丈夫和年幼的孩子一起住在十字山。她真希望自己跟她熟到可以討論這種事。

筆電又進入睡眠模式，螢幕跳出了保護程式的照片，是她和家人去年在機場拍的合照。

她的父母曾對她要到海外工作這件事感到憂心忡忡，但最後還是屈服於她的熱忱和積極。Kala渴望一場冒險，她想去體驗熟悉環境以外的生活，在她結婚生子、然後住進一棟夫家附近的房子裡之前。

她再次鎖緊了眉頭。

當初她近乎懇求的拜託父母讓她接受這個德國製藥公司的研究者職缺，說服他們認同這是一個千載難逢的機會。儘管當時她在孟買以外的地方一個人都不認識，也完全不會說德文。

在過去的一年裡，她確實達到、甚至超越了所有期望，她雖然想念家人，但也交到了新朋友，她拓寬了自己的視野，並且體驗了完全不同的文化與人情。

在調職到柏林之前，她從沒有懷疑過自己的決定是明智的。

Kala氣惱地嘆了口氣。她不確定自己為何吸引了Lukas的注意。她曾經質疑自己在剛調來的一到兩週，是不是因為太感激能交到新朋友而表現得過於友好，才讓他誤會自己對他有意思。在Lukas第一次約她出去時，Kala感到很意外，甚至有點受寵若驚，但她依然十分明確地拒絕了。

Kala往後靠，雙手握緊茶杯。她知道自己從一開始就什麼也沒做，在他的首次邀約後，她甚至更避免做出任何可能造成他誤會的事，但那次拒絕卻反而讓Lukas更為堅定，對她甚至更加關注。

Kalau悶悶不樂地盯著杯子，有些人，包括Daya，可能會覺得這樣的不屈不撓很有魅力。但Lukas Fischer身上有某種讓Kala感到憂慮的東西。在他那親切的舉止下，似乎藏著令人不安的一面。今天晚上當他在跟Felix說話時，她彷彿看到那一面一閃而過。

想到這裡，Kala噘起嘴，承認她得說句公道話：Lukas在餐廳的行為不一定能歸咎於他的「本性」。Lukas和Felix之間有嫌隙，當他看到她跟Felix在一起時，會生氣似乎也蠻合理的。

Kala盡可能客觀地把今晚的遭遇回想一遍：從她下班的那一刻開始，一直到她從餐廳離開的時候為止。她越想越感到窘迫。事後回想起來，她的行為是簡直小題大作，這讓她覺得很尷尬。在那個時候，擺脫Lukas似乎是一件很急迫的事情，但其實她從一開始就不應該想著逃跑的，那太幼稚了。如果有必要的話，她是可以拒絕他第三次的。

Kala把茶喝完，對自己感到生氣。

她以生物化學方面優異的成績從大學畢業。她在印度最大的城市出生和成長。她獨自飛過大半個地球，並且在一年之內學會一個完全不同的外語。她絕對可以處理同事不必要的殷勤。

她不需要兩個陌生人的幫助，也不需要一個複雜的計謀。她會傳簡訊給Felix，告訴他她不需要幫忙。

_Decision Made._

Kala把杯子放到一旁，準備上床睡覺，儘管現在才晚上9點鐘。

她幾乎馬上就睡著了。

…

Kala早上通勤時沒有傳簡訊給Felix。她總覺得自己被周圍的人盯著，所以把拿出來的餐巾紙又塞回錢包，儘管她知道照理來說U-Bahn和公車上的擁擠人潮根本不會注意她的舉動。

她在上班的路途中買了杯咖啡，提早許多到達辦公大樓，留下足夠的時間在團體會議前去座位上拿資料和筆記。她和坐在旁邊的Devi一起抵達會議室。

這場會議基本上沒什麼重要的大事，在經理檢查下週的代辦事項和目標時，她努力忍住呵欠。但在中途，經理宣布公司將成立一個新的小組，研究關於免疫生物學的一些新資料。

Kala的眼睛因為感興趣而睜得大大的。她問了一些關於數據資料和團隊目標的問題，並在項目負責人徵求志願者時毫不猶豫地報名加入。

在會議結束後，負責人告訴她新的小組會在下個月的第一週開會。目前為止，團隊裡已經有另外四位成員。

Lukas Fischer是其中之一。

…

Wolfgang停頓半晌，搖了搖頭。

「No，」他說，喝乾手上的啤酒。他放下瓶子，示意酒保再給他一瓶。

Felix驚愕地看著他。「What？！」Felix同樣再要了一瓶啤酒，身體憤慨地晃動。「你在 _唬_ 我嗎？你沒聽到我剛跟你說什麼嗎？」

Ｗolfgang用手指轉動著他的酒瓶。從他踏進夜店那刻，Felix就喋喋不休地說著今天稍早發生的驚人巧合。

「我聽到了，」Wolfgang疲憊地說。「你跟Fischer說我是某個他在跟蹤的女人的男朋友。你覺得我應該陪她去參加他家的派對。」

「Yeah！」Felix接話，一副不敢相信Wolfgang竟然漏掉重點的樣子。「他他媽的 _怕_ 你！你該看看當我說她是你的的時候，他臉上的表情。我都以為他要尿褲子了。」Felix搖搖頭，用力瞪著他最好的朋友。「而且他 _想要_ 她。你難道不想再踩幾下這個痛處嗎？你不想看著他那張自以為是的臭臉因為看到你跟她在一起而整個垮掉嗎？」

Wolfgang仰頭灌了一大口酒，心不在焉地看著人潮漸漸湧入夜店。如果他說他不在意Fischer是否害怕他，那就是在撒謊。他還是在意。儘管在這麼多年過後。有一部分的他——極度憤怒的那個部分——非常想繼續對Lukas Fischer進行永遠的小報復。

Fischer曾是Wolfgang的表哥Steiner最好的朋友。他家世富裕、聰明、英俊，誰都不知道他為什麼會和Steiner那種粗鄙的人來往。人們沒注意到的是Steiner是外顯的殘暴，而Fischer則是暗地裡的邪惡。

讓一個男人繼續為他男孩時期的罪惡付出代價，這聽起來的確很誘人。

「我跟Lukas Fischer已經結了。」在夜店昏暗的燈光下，Wolfgang露出斬釘截鐵的眼神。「他離我遠一點，我們就沒事。我懶得鳥他。他想上誰就去上誰。」

Felix的表情變了。他啜了一口酒，安靜了好一陣子。「Wolfie，」當他終於再次開口時，已經沒了先前的那種激昂。「我不覺得那女生是那種玩咖。我不覺得她想被他上。這就是你得去的原因。」

Wolfgang皺起眉。直到剛才為止，他都以為Felix只是看到了一個騷擾宿敵的機會，而那女人不過是一種達到目的的手段。

「聽著，」Felix繼續說下去。「她真的不顧一切想擺脫他，她沒在跟他廝混胡搞。」Wolfgang懷疑的目光讓他搖了搖頭。「而Fischer看她的樣子……」Felix看著Wolfgang，話落在後頭。「你知道我在說什麼。」

他的確知道。

Wolfgang煩躁地嘆了口氣。「Fuck。」

「沒錯。」

他們沉默良久，對於DJ播放的音樂、人們的交談閒聊和傾倒飲料的聲音都置若罔聞。

「所以，」Felix把酒瓶往Wolfgang的方向傾斜。「你會去吧？」

Wolfgang沒好氣地瞥了他一眼。「我不在的時候誰來顧夜店？」

Felix對他微笑。「還有誰？」他問，朝Wolfgang晃了晃瓶子。

Wolfgang又喝了一口酒，深深地嘆了口氣，把酒瓶伸過去，和Felix的輕碰了一下。「Fuck Lucas Fischer。」他喃喃地說。

Felix朝他咧開嘴，「粉碎你的敵人吧，兄弟。」他說。

…

Kala覺得自己的掌心正沁出汗水。

她把拳頭握緊又鬆開，邊在餐廳外來回踱步，邊把手在外套上抹了抹。

她原本沒有打算要再回來的。儘管早上關於小組成員的消息讓她有點震驚，她還是決定自己對付Lukas。

但在午餐時，Devi問了她關於新小組的問題，並問她項目負責人在會後是否有進一步說明計畫的內容。「聽起來很有意思，」Devi邊說邊打開湯碗的蓋子。「還有人自願參加嗎？」

Kala說了其他參與者的名字，並滿懷希望地問Devi她是否有興趣加入。

Devi並不。「抱歉Kala，」她搖著頭說，「我知道他是妳的朋友，但我真的很不喜歡Lukas。他很傲慢，一直以來都是。」Devi舀起一匙湯，有些顧慮地看著Kala。「別因為是他祖父創辦了這家公司，就對他有什麼好印象。我和他在一個企劃共事過，那讓我再也不想跟他合作了。他什麼事都只想用他的那一套來做。」Devi不悅地皺起眉。

Kala怔住了。她不知道Lukas有這層身世背景。既然如此，這家公司會怎麼處理一個新職員對他的申訴？又會怎麼對付她這個領工作簽證的外籍職員？

這就是為什麼後來她沒有傳簡訊給Felix，並且站在這裡，——此時此刻——，站在餐館外面的原因。

Kala終於停止來回踱步，深呼吸，走了進去。

餐廳比昨晚熱鬧許多，每一張桌子都坐滿了人。她往昨天遇到Felix的角落望去。

Felix坐在她昨天坐的位子上，面向門口，另一個人則坐在昨天Felix坐的座位，背對著她。有把空椅子擺在他們兩人之間。

Felix看到了她，朝她揮揮手。他臉上的微笑讓她的情緒緩和了一些。Kala走到桌邊，停在昨天Lukas站著的地方。這些位置的巧合讓她幾乎要發出不自在的笑聲。

「Hey，」她緊張的說，先向Felix伸出手。Felix挑起眉，但還是跟她握了握手，並和另一位男人一起站起來和她打招呼。

「Hey，」Felix回答，聲音裡有著笑意。「見見妳的男朋友，Wolfgang。」

Kala順從地轉過身去，伸出手。

他長得非常好看。

Kala不知道自己應該預期什麼，但「 _長得很好看_ 」是她壓根沒想過的。Kala輕輕蹙起眉，因為自己居然有些心動而感到莫名的懊惱。「Hallo，」她盡力維持著平穩的音調，但聲音裡依然有種藏不住的焦慮。「我叫Kala。」

他握住她的手，用一雙冷漠淡然的藍眼睛看著她。他的瞳孔顏色比Felix的還要淺，髮色也是較淺的金色。他的鬍子沒有刮得很乾淨，但微微冒出的鬍髭反而讓他的外表更為吸引人。

「Hallo，」他簡短地說。「Wolfgang。」

他們坐了下來。服務生走到桌邊，但桌面的空間有些擁擠，不太方便吃東西，因此Kala就只要了杯水。Felix和Wolfgang之間已經擺了四瓶啤酒空瓶，在服務生把瓶子撤下時，Felix又點了一輪。

「所以，妳跟Fischer一起工作？」Wolfgang把手肘抵在桌上，微微側過身以便面對她。

「是的，」Kala坐立難安地揪著她腿上的提包背帶。「這整件事真的很奇怪，謝謝你還願意幫忙。」

「妳在開玩笑嗎？」Felix的視線直直轉向Wolfgang。「我跟妳說過他會幫忙的。Fischer就是個混帳。」

Wolfgang沒有回應。Kala來回看著他們兩個。「你確定嗎？」她問Wolfgang。

他的眼睛閃過一絲冷酷的光芒，下巴微微縮了一下，然後勾起一個幾不可見的微笑，像是要再次跟她保證。他點點頭，「Yeah。」

她試圖確認那是否只是個禮貌性的回應，但他的眼神既堅定又神祕莫測。

「那麼，我們該怎麼描述你們認識的過程？」

Felix把身體往前傾，興致盎然地向他們搭話。

Kala看著明顯對自己感到很滿意的Felix，又看向了Wolfgang。

「在你的夜店？」她提議，接著承認：「我上網搜尋過你們。我看到你有家夜店。」

Felix的臉幾乎失去血色，而Wolfgang的表情流露一絲興味。「不要夜店，」他低聲回答。

「不要夜店，」Felix立刻重申，「動物園怎麼樣？」

「對。動物園。完美。」

Kala看著他們倆。「Ok，」她同意了，並默默在心裡記下要在不遠的將來去拜訪一下 _Dämonen_ 。

Wolfgang和Felix看起來自在了一點。

「Ok，」Felix繼續說，促進訊息的交換。「在六個月前？妳需要一個夠可信的故事。」

「我三個月前才搬來這裡，」Kala說，「我是從漢諾威調過來的。」

「Ok，Ok，」Felix點點頭，「妳知道我們是幹什麼的了。那妳呢？妳在化工公司上班？」

「我是研究員，主要開發跟自身免疫性疾病有關的藥物。」

Felix朝Wolgfang咧開嘴，表情有一點挑釁。「看來有點超出你的守備範圍啊。」

Wolfgang勾起嘴角。「把我扯進來的人可是你，」他對Felix說，但把注意力轉向Kala，抬起一邊眉毛。「顯然我在老虎旁邊搭訕妳的時候不知道這點。」他開玩笑地說。

「大象吧。」她說，微笑起來。「我一直都喜歡大象。」

他也笑了，「我怎麼忘了呢？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後記：  
> 謝謝我可愛的幫手，Halcyon-red!  
> 下一章：派對。
> 
> 也謝謝你們的閱讀！  
> -  
> 譯者後記：  
> 在這邊補充一下一些名詞！  
> döner是一種類似沙威瑪、土耳其烤肉的德國小吃。  
> Xing是德國的求職社群網站，類似美國的LinkedIn。  
> U-Bahn是德國的地鐵。  
> 另外雖然大家可能都知道了，但還是補充一下這章出現的一些名詞梗XD  
> 公司名稱Konanspiele，Konan柯南取自原作劇中他們兩人喜歡的電影〈王者之劍〉(Conan the Barbarian,1982)主角，Spiele則是德文的「遊戲」。  
> 「粉碎你的敵人吧」("Crush your enemies")同樣出自〈王者之劍〉。  
> 夜店名稱Dämonen是德文的「惡魔」。
> 
> 再次謝謝Claire跟竹！  
> 也特別謝謝文圈前輩哲跟了不起（而且一天看了四集Sense8）的湘，偶愛妳><！


	3. The Party 派對

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者推薦搭配歌曲："Take Shelter" by Years&Years (UK)

Kala注視著衣櫥裡的衣服。

在與Felix和Wolfgang編造他們「約會史」的那段時間裡，Kala忘記確認他們是否要把派對當成一個正式的宴會出席了。畢竟在那當下，更重要的是交換他們兩個人的背景資訊，像是介紹她在孟買的家人們。不過Wolfgang連一個家人都沒有。

Kala輕嘆了一口氣。

當她得知他是孤身一人時，她感到很驚訝，甚至有些難過。如果她失去她的家人的話，她一定會很傷心的。但Wolfgang只是聳了聳肩，說反正自己跟家裡一點都不親。這個回應完全沒有讓她覺得好過一點。

她試著回想昨晚Wolfgang還透露了什麼，儘管他真的說的不多。

他從非常艱苦的童年裡存活下來。那一定是真的很辛苦，畢竟他先失去了母親，然後又失去父親。他因此得搬去和他的叔叔住在一起，Felix表示Wolfgang並不受到那個家庭的歡迎，而Wolfgang的表哥Steiner簡直「他媽的粗暴」。Kala猜測當時Wolfgang可能受到肢體上的虐待。

她抿起嘴。當她得知Lukas和Steiner曾是好朋友時，並沒有感到很意外。這能解釋她為何會對他有那種深層的排斥。

不過儘管成長中的逆境重重，他如今還是有所成就， _非常有成就_ ，以Felix的話來說。不知怎的，這個曾經被表哥欺負的孤兒，如今已經可以反過來讓Lukas Fischer這種人畏懼三分。

真令人好奇他是如何辦到的。

Kala吐了一口氣。

她不知道Wolfgang到底是怎麼一回事。他不只是吸引人而已。他有一種存在感，他的自信是如此令人信服。如果他們在不同的情況下相遇會是如何呢？比方說在她去採買日用品或慢跑的路途上，又或是在動物園裡？

她微笑起來。

Kala重新把注意力轉回衣櫥，心想打扮得過於慎重一些總比穿得太隨便來得好。她瞇起眼睛看著自己有限的選擇，視線越過幾件彷彿無聲尖叫著「 _辦公服裝_ 」的襯衫和西裝裙，看向更後方的三件洋裝：一件她準備留給真正的重要場合穿的純黑色紗麗，一件她穿去面試的灰色直筒連身裙，和一件她和Bettina逛街時買下的紅色印花洋裝。她把紅色那件洋裝從衣架上拿下來試穿，調整領口時，注意到這件裙子比她印象中來得大膽，正面是低胸的剪裁，後背更是一路挖空到腰際。她對著鏡子打量著自己。她穿這件洋裝很好看。她想著自己有差不多色調的口紅可以搭配，並開始盤算該配戴什麼首飾。

Kala的思緒突然停了下來。

如果她在派對上出現，精心打扮來展現魅力，那一定會引起Lukas的注意。

她完全可以想像他的眼神，那種帶有掠奪性，還自以為不會被她發現的眼神。那讓她緊張、焦慮。

接著，Kala沉下臉。

Lukas Fischer沒有資格決定她的穿著。

她 _想要_ 穿得漂漂亮亮的。她是要去參加一個派對，即使那是Lukas Fischer辦的派對。她希望讓她的「男朋友」覺得她很漂亮。她希望讓 _Wolfgang_ 覺得她很漂亮。

她不會為了Lukas Fischer盛裝打扮，也不會因為他而故意穿得邋遢。

 _Fuck Lukas Fischer_ 。

她為自己突來的激烈措辭嚇了一跳，在發出反省的笑聲之前不自覺地揚起嘴角。

她腦袋裡的聲音很像Felix Berner。

…

Wolfgang把車停在Kala的公寓前，比約定的時間提早了15分鐘。

他猶豫了一下，然後從放在前座置物箱的包裡拿出打火機和香菸。

他通常不在車上抽菸的，但今晚他就是有這種無法遏止的慾望。

他點燃香菸，緩緩地吸進一大口，然後小心翼翼地把煙霧從窗戶的縫隙吐出去，接著把車熄火。

他往方向盤的方向前傾，側頭打量著Kala居住的社區。這是一個多元化的街區，居民主要由移民和Ossis，也就是——像他一樣的——前東柏林人，所組成。這不是一個糟糕的區域，但當Wolfgang發現像Kala這種明顯在受保護的環境下長大的人居然住在這比上流社區艱苦許多的地方時，還是有些驚訝。他很肯定她能住得起更好的地段的房子。

他把煙灰撢到窗戶外頭。關於她的許多事情都讓他感到驚訝。

他微微蹙起眉，依然對她居然同意讓他來接她感到有些意外。

這是Felix建議的，而儘管Kala在最一開始對於要給出自己的住址有些猶豫，最後也贊同了這項提議，表示如果他們沒有一起抵達會場的話會顯得很奇怪。

Wolfgang對她最終選擇信任陌生人的決定下了一個有點刻薄的評論。而Kala只是冷靜地看著他，表示如果自己發生什麼事情的話，她相信Lukas絕對會毫不猶豫地告訴警察是他和Felix幹的。

Wolfgang沒辦法反駁這個邏輯。Felix忍不住爆笑出來，而Kala微笑地看著他們，臉上有一種平靜的神情，就像從來沒有遭遇過什麼真的壞事的人那樣。

Wolfgang一想到這件事就忍不住搖頭。當時他曾經對Felix表示不同意地皺起眉，但Felix只是聳聳肩：他們都知道恐怖的事情總是在警察抵達前發生，但何必說出來讓Kala擔心呢？更何況，在他們的情況裡，Kala絕對是安全的。

Wolgang吸了最後一口菸，把菸蒂丟出窗外。

這是一個和煦的春日傍晚，外頭有一些行人正在散步，享受著舒適的天氣。他下了車，決定在剩下的10分鐘裡頭伸展一下雙腳。

Wolfgang不確定自己對這個偽裝有什麼感覺。他本來可以再也不用看到或聽到有關Lukas Fischer的任何消息，他不需要知道Lukas仍舊是個混蛋，也不需要知道他對一個獨自來到陌生城市生活的女人窮追不捨。

Wolfgang走回車邊，眼神變得凝重。她一定是走投無路了才會向陌生人請求協助吧？Felix是對的，Wolfgang也懷疑一個假男朋友有辦法趕跑Lukas Fischer，甚至可能連一個 _真的_ 男朋友都不行。

因為Kala Dandekar太他媽漂亮了。

Wolfgang皺起眉頭，把身體靠在副駕駛座一側的車門上。他可沒辦法招架那種美貌。昨天晚上，他簡直想踢Felix一腳，氣他居然沒有先提到這點，害他在剛看到Kala時，驚艷得陷入短暫的古怪沉默。

而當他和Kala聊得越多，他就對她越感興趣。他被她勇於離鄉背井的冒險精神所吸引，也被她那雙棕色大眼睛蘊藏的敏銳和慧黠所吸引。Wolfgang對她只來到德國一年就已經能把德文說得這麼流利感到印象深刻，Kala甚至能理解語速飛快又總是在對話中塞入各種自創俚語的Felix，Wolfgang只需要偶爾在一旁解釋一下那些「Felix語」。想到這裡，他微微笑了起來。

Wolfgang在Kala親自提起前就已經知道，她一定來自一個跟他截然不同的家庭。她一定是在一個備受保護和關愛的環境下成長，可能人生中從沒有經歷過憤怒、暴戾，或是醜惡的時刻。而如果他能讓Fischer滾蛋，她就能繼續維持這樣的人生。

Wolfgang擰起眉，他想知道Fischer會怎麼做，思考自己是否只要在他面前出現就能造成足夠的威脅，好讓他閃得遠遠的。

他從車邊抬起身，莫名有些焦躁地來回走動起來。他抬頭瞥了一眼Kala住的公寓，心想，如果他真的跟她在一起的話，他這時大概會待在她的公寓裡。幫她把衣服穿好，或是褪下她的衣服。

他忍不住奚落自己這個一閃而過的念頭。

接著，那棟公寓的入口打開了，Kala走了出來。

他的腦袋有些當機了。

Kala的頭髮鬆鬆地盤著，戴著幾乎垂到肩膀的銀製耳環，它們很好地幫襯了她光滑的脖頸線條。她的妝容突出了她精緻的五官，眼線讓雙眸顯得更像小鹿一般楚楚可憐，深紅色的唇膏和大衣底下露出的洋裝顏色很般配。

「Hi，」她對他露出一個真誠又明亮的微笑，臉頰帶著粉紅色。

他臉上一熱，在她走來時從車邊邁開一步，替她打開車門。「妳看起來很漂亮，」他老實地告訴她。

她臉紅了，「謝謝，」她在進車前露出頑皮的笑容，「你也是。」

他看了一眼自己光滑的黑色長褲及皮鞋，和剪裁考究、捲起袖子的白襯衫。

「Ha！」他幫她關上門，走到駕駛座的一側，上了車。

Kala已經繫好安全帶，並把皮包安置在腿上了。在Wolfgang有些笨拙地摸索著他通常不會使用的安全帶時，她溫柔的微笑著，同時敏銳地注意到Wolfgang在出發前搖起了車窗。

「你抽菸嗎？」她好奇地問。

Wolfgang瞥了她一眼。「Yeah。」

她沒有再回應些什麼，他也沒有再多說。

他們保持安靜地行駛了幾分鐘，直到他對上她害羞的注視。「再次謝謝你，謝謝你做這件事。」她舒了一口氣，Wolfgang注意到她把手指伸展開來，放在腿上。「我有一點緊張。」

「是嗎？」她看上去既自信又放鬆，因此他對這突然的坦承感到很意外。「Don't be。」，他告訴她，「這很簡單的。假如妳忘記什麼的話，也沒人會說什麼的。」

她安靜了一下。「這倒是真的。」她同意地說，「畢竟我們才在一起幾個月，還在互相了解的階段。」

「 _Genau_ _。_ 」他說， _完全正確_ 。

在他停下來等紅燈時，Kala凝視著窗外。Wolfgang轉頭望向她，注意到她背部微妙的變化，她顯得比剛上車時自在了一些，身體較為放鬆地靠在椅背上。等到號誌變化時，他才把注意力轉回前方。

又過了一分鐘， Kala開口說：「我不確定自己是不是太盛裝打扮了。但如果我是的話，我很高興你也是。」

Wolfgang帶著挖苦地說：「我不記得我有哪次沒穿西裝就去參加他的派對的。連還是小孩子的時候也是。他就喜歡看起來很有錢。」

Kala哼了一聲，轉過頭來面向他，「我直到昨天才知道他的家族創辦了公司。」她說，「你上次看到他是在你表哥的喪禮上是嗎？在五年前？」

Wolfgang沉默了一會。「Yes。」

她沒有再追問下去，只是點了點頭。

從Kala住的街區開車到Fischer那兒要花上30分鐘，在開進Fischer住的區域時，Wolfgang瞄著Kala，在行駛過那些高檔的商店和古色古香的咖啡廳時留意她的眼神。她告訴他，在她剛搬到柏林時，曾好好地探索了這一區，逛遍了博物館、劇院和城堡。Wolfgang開著車，駛過那些夏洛特堡的觀光景點，往老住宅區開去。

他把車開進一條私人通道，停在盡頭處的獨棟住宅前，將車子保持運轉，讓門口的一個年輕人接手開去停車的地方。

Wolfgang從後座抓起他的西裝外套，並放下捲起的襯衫袖子，在Kala下車時把外套穿上。他的車一被開走，Kala就立刻走到他身邊來，雙臂防備性地抱在胸前。

她抬頭凝視著這幢西班牙風格的別墅。這棟建築物有著金屬鍛造的露臺，和暖色系的黏土外牆。

Wolfgang以為她會露出讚嘆的神情，但出現在她臉上的只有焦慮。

「我們可以在任何妳想要的時候離開。」他輕聲告訴她。

她點點頭，快速地擠出一個勉強的微笑。「我知道。」她說。

「我會看著妳的。」

「我知道。」

她短促地吐了口氣，抬頭看著他，在他的臉上尋找著什麼。也許是在尋找語言之外的安全感。他再次意識到她有多絕望，並懷疑今晚能不能克制住自己不要往Fischer的臉打上一拳。

Kala點了點頭，「我準備好了，」她說，「但在那之前，」她轉過身來，讓自己面對著他，伸手整理他沒翻好的襯衫領子，然後羞澀地一笑。「Ok，現在我準備好了。」

他放鬆下來，對這個舉動忍不住微笑了一下。

Wolfgang把左手掌心向上抬起，她把手放上去，他們的手指緊緊握在一起。

他們往前走了幾步到門口，Wolfgang按響了門鈴，一邊等待，一邊握緊Kala僵硬的手指。Fischer親自應了門。

他的頭髮剪短了一些，除此之外，Lukas Fischer看起來還是一個樣——瘦削，精實，富裕。他的襯衫袖口繡著英文字母，帶有圖案的炭灰色背心和訂製的長褲搭配得很好，鞋子是用上等的漆皮做的。

Fischer和Wolfgang的目光短暫地交會，他的眼裡閃過一絲意外和厭惡，接著視線垂向他們交握的雙手。他對Kala擺出一個老練的應酬笑容。

「歡迎，」他說，並不情願地轉身招呼她帶來的賓客。「很久不見了，Wolfgang。」

「沒錯。」

Fischer往旁邊挪了一步，讓出路來。「進來吧。」

Kala率先走了進去，她鬆開Wolfgang的手，禮貌性地向Fischer伸出手，他如她預料之中的那樣，立刻用雙手包了上來。

有那麼一秒鐘，Wolfgang看出Fischer原本打算親一下Kala的臉頰，但還是打消了主意。

「謝謝你邀請我們，Lukas。」Kala說。

「Of course。」Lukas的聲音很溫暖。他放開Kala的手，但連向Wolfgang伸出自己的手都省了。「我有幾個我覺得妳可以見見的朋友。把外套留在這裡，加入我們。我會介紹妳。……你們。」他帶著僵硬的笑容補上。

Kala已經鬆開了腰帶，在她從袖子抽出手臂時，Wolfgang輕輕地幫忙提著她的大衣後領，他注意到Fischer的目光，因此皺起眉，瞪了他一眼。

接著Kala脫下了大衣。他的呼吸停止了。 _Scheiße_ 。

如果之前他的腦袋是稍微當機了一下，現在則是完全停止運作了。Kala大面積露出的光滑肌膚讓他心神不寧。他的視線沿著她纖巧的肩膀和裸露的背脊曲線往下，再往下。一個站在一旁的女人輕柔地從他手中接過大衣。

Kala把包包背到肩上，帶著探詢的微笑抬頭看著他。

他把手搭上她的腰部下緣，手掌放在她的皮膚和洋裝腰線的交際處，注意到她的瞳孔放大，呼吸也變得不自然起來。他確定她能從他臉上的表情看到回答。

「妳看起來棒極了。」他傾身靠向她的耳邊說。她飛紅了臉。

Wolfgang捕捉到Fischer對他怒目而視，而他選擇繼續把手擺在Kala的腰際。

室內大約有十到十二個人，分散在兩個房間裡，Fischer打斷了一個男人和一個漂亮的金髮女郎之間的談話，後者在他們彼此介紹前離開了，而Wolfgang模糊地認出那個男人。

「Kala，」Fischer說，「這是我的堂哥，Karl Bohm。Karl，這是Kala Dandekar，公司的研究員同事。」

Bohm比Fischer大不到五歲，看起來卻比他老多了。他的臉上佈滿了深深的皺紋。他抬起了眉，和Kala握手。她禮貌地說：「很高興認識你。」

「Miss Dandekar。」他回應，並會意地瞥了Fischer一眼。Fischer注意到Wolfgang冷酷的目光。

Fischer將視線轉向他的堂哥。「你也許記得Wolfgang Bogdanow？Steiner的表弟。」

Bohm茫然地看向Wolfgang，試著做出得宜的反應。他握了握Wolfgang的手，帶著輕微的困惑。

「我不記得了，我很抱歉。」他說，「 _Steiner_ 的表弟？」他的眼睛警覺地瞇了起來。

Wolfgang露出了諷刺的眼神。「Yes，Steiner Bogdanow。」他說。

Bohm帶著指責地看了一眼他的堂弟。

「但我從來沒涉入Steiner的生意，」Wolfgang表示。

Bohm瞬間鬆了一口氣的樣子有些滑稽。「Oh！」他真誠地向Wolfgang微笑。「我以為Lukas邀請你是因為——」

「No。」Lukas的表情變得很緊張。「不覺得世界很小嗎？他是Kala帶來的客人。」

Bohm突然看向Wolfgang，又看向Kala，似乎才剛注意到Wolfgang把手放在Kala的臀部上。「你們兩位在一起嗎？」他問。

「Yes。」Kala回答。

Bohm輕笑出聲，露出恍然大悟的表情。「 _Oh_ 。」

Fischerd看起來並不覺得好笑。「讓我把妳介紹給這裡的其他人。」

他帶著他們走到最靠近的一群人身邊。Wolfgang不認得其中的任何一個人，也沒有任何人對他的名字有所反應。Fischer禮貌地介紹了他們，強調Kala是和他一起工作的研究員，而Wolfgang則被介紹為她帶來的客人。她和Wolfgang面臨了一些好奇的反應，但不是粗魯的那種。

Felix還說對了另一件事：看到Fischer妒火中燒的樣子，他忍不住發自內心的感到痛快。

Kala既不富裕，也不是Lukas特別親近的朋友，Lukas邀請她、有意讓她熟悉一下自己圈子的動機昭然若揭。他的客人們帶著鬼祟的、會意的眼神，一副在看好戲的表情。他們饒富興味地看著Wolfgang帶有佔有慾地攬著她的腰，看著她靠在他懷裡的樣子。Wolfgang知道Fischer一定也都看到了。

他們以同樣的形式和其他的客人一一打照面，隨著每一次的介紹，Fischer彬彬有禮的表象似乎就剝落了一些。

在和最後一組客人打完招呼後，Kala跟一位和漢諾威分公司有些聯繫的女人交談起來。Wolfgang趁著這個機會，請Fischer帶他去能拿飲料的地方。

Fischer眼神閃爍了一下，意識到他其實知道飲料吧在哪裡，但還是點了點頭。「Of course。」

「沒必要這樣的，you know，」在帶他走到隔壁房間時，Fischer小聲地說。

「是嗎？」Wolfgang搖搖頭，「我覺得你一直盯著我的女朋友看，一副想上她的樣子蠻沒禮貌的。」

Wolfgang直接的用語讓Fischer嚇了一跳。「我沒有。」

「你有。」Wolfgang走到房間盡頭的吧台後方。那裡沒有其他客人。他為自己倒了一杯伏特加，也幫Fischer倒了一杯。

「我不喜歡那樣，更重要的是，Kala也不喜歡。」

Fischer的表情變得緊繃。「我不知道她跟你說了什麼。」

「她什麼都沒跟我說，」Wolfgang把杯子遞給Fischer，「但我可沒瞎。」他舉起杯子。「 _Za Kala_ 。」 _敬_ _Kala_ 。

這俄羅斯祝酒詞讓Fischer畏縮了一下。「 _Prost_ ，」他喃喃低語。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後記：  
> 很長的一章（對我來說）！  
> @Halcyon_red 感謝妳幫我把這順過，讓它比較流暢！Smh.  
> -  
> 譯者後記：  
> 一樣小註記一下><  
> 如同文章翻譯的那樣，Genau就是德文的Exactly，沒錯、正是那樣的意思。  
> Scheiße是德文的髒話，類似口語中做為感嘆的用詞。  
> Za Kala的Za，是俄文的to，喝酒時就是「敬」的意思。  
> Prost則是德國會講的乾杯詞。  
> 後記的Smh.則是Shake my head，表達感歎、不可置信地搖頭貌。


	4. Boundaries 界限

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者推薦搭配歌曲："Getaway Car" by Taylor Swift (UK)

Kala和Ruth Al-Saadawi博士兩人一起坐在Lukas家中安靜的一角。Al-Saadawi博士在公司裡負責新藥品的開發。她看起來大約是60歲中段，或者更大一些，有著稜角分明的端正容貌。她散發出一種自信的威嚴，不過那雙活潑的淡褐色眼睛讓她看起來沒那麼不好親近。她對於Kala當初在漢諾威進行的研究很滿意，正熱情地告訴她研究的新進度。

但在談話的最後幾分鐘，自從Wolfgang和Lukas一起消失後，Kala就沒辦法集中精神。

她有些心煩地嘆了口氣，對於Al-Saadawi博士正說著的什麼點了點頭。

Lukas今晚看起來很焦躁不安，Wolfgang的存在讓他顯得很緊張。他在介紹時，只要聽到有人提到Wolfgang或問起跟他有關的問題，整個人就變得僵硬起來。

Kala提醒自已，參加派對的目的就是要強調她已經名花有主，但她都幾乎要為Lukas感到難過了。Wolfgang實在把一個保護慾強的男朋友扮演得很好。

Kala的思緒不由得越飄越遠。

昨晚，他們同意應該要進行一些肢體接觸，就像所有一般的情侶會做的那樣。她預期Wolfgang會牽著她的手，用單手環住她的腰，做一些談戀愛的人們會做的事。而他也的確那樣做了。

她沒有預料到的是Wolfgang會怎麼做這些舉動：他會在他們的手指交握時，用拇指輕撫她的指節；他的手掌會滑過她的背脊，然後停在腰際。她倉皇地發現自己對於這些親密的小舉動感到歡迎，甚至感到愉悅。Kala清了一下哽住的喉嚨，並因為打斷Al-Saadawi博士的話而抱歉地笑了笑。

她對於自己的反應感到不安。當他觸碰她時，她是那麼地敏感，當他的手掌擦過她的皮膚時，她是那麼的心神不寧。整個晚上他都沒從她身邊離開半步，這一切感覺就像是真的一樣。儘管她知道，這全部都只是給Lukas看的演出。

Kala緩緩地吐了口氣。

「他很英俊。」

Kala眨了眨眼睛，有些吃驚。「您說什麼？」

「妳的男朋友，」Al-Saadawi博士說，看起來覺得有些好笑。「自從他和Lukas離開後，妳就顯得心不在焉的。」

Kala覺得很丟臉。「I'm sorry。」她吞吞吐吐地說。

Al-Saadawi博士揮了揮手，一笑置之。「我很高興妳有撥出時間來做一些工作以外的事。這很重要。」她溫柔地微笑。「而且妳看起來很快樂。他看起來很迷戀妳。」

Kala覺得臉頰發燙。「謝謝您。」她帶著罪惡感地說，感到有些尷尬。

「您會負責監督我們剛宣布的新實驗計畫嗎？」她問，急切地想換個話題。「我只被告知說這計畫是關於PG的新發現，和它們產出生物活性片段的方式。」

Al-Saadawi博士微微一笑，順著她轉移了話題。「我不太確定，」她說。「我不太熟悉這個新計畫。它是在第一期嗎？」

「是的，」Kala點頭，因為能談論安全一點的話題而鬆了一口氣。「其他更多的細節我就不知道了，畢竟他們昨天只有為計畫徵求志願者而已。」

Al-Saadawi博士皺起了眉，若有所思。她搖了搖頭，「我應該調查一下，」她說，然後眼睛突然亮了起來，嘴角上揚，露出了笑容。

Kala回頭張望，看見Wolfgang朝她們走來，兩手各拿著一只香檳酒杯。他們四目交接，她發現自己莫名地慌亂起來。Lukas則不見蹤影。

「現在妳的男人回來了。」Al-Saadawi博士低聲說，挑起眉。「也許妳的注意力也會回來。」

Kala有些虛弱地微笑。

她們沒有再說些什麼，直到Wolfgang走近，把酒杯遞給她們。

「你自己沒有嗎？」Al-Saadawi博士問。

Wolfgang搖搖頭。「我沒那麼喜歡香檳，」他說，並坐到Kala身旁，斜倚著靠墊，一手搭在沙發的後背上。Kala啜了一口酒。

「這很好喝，」她驚喜地說。

Al-Saadawi博士表示同意，而Wolfgang則不予置評地低哼一聲。

Al-Saadawi博士問他是怎麼認識Kala的。在Wolfgang熟練地回答時，Kala輕嘆口氣，安適地靠向他的肩膀。Wolfgang猶豫了一下，然後用胳膊環住她，手輕輕地放在她的大腿上。

那隻手的觸感、拇指沿著骨盆突起處彎曲的感覺，引起一股帶著慾望的電流，突如其來地竄過她的身體。Kala嚇了一跳，顫抖著倒抽一口氣。但這感覺轉瞬即逝，而Wolfgang也突然收回手，挪回原本的位置，還調整了他的坐姿，讓Kala沒辦法再以拿著杯子的狀態自然地靠著他。

這一切發生地如此之快，讓Kala甚至來不及掩蓋住她的愕然。但就在那一刻，她想起了Lukas並不在房間裡。他們不需要表演。Kala低頭啜了口酒，舌頭抵著杯口的邊緣。

Al-Saadawi博士告訴Wolfgang他是個幸運的男人，說Kala很聰明，前途一片光明。她又問了一些其他客人問過的問題，那些Kala、Wolfgang和Felix昨晚已經準備過的問題。

Kala似聽非聽著，因為欺騙了Al-Saadawi博士而感到內疚，畢竟博士看起來真心為她的戀情感到開心；也因為剛剛對Wolfgang做出踰矩的行為感到內疚，畢竟他沒有義務要在Lukas不在的時候扮演一個男朋友。

Kala喝完了香檳，把杯子放在小咖啡桌上，找了個藉口說要去洗手間。

「洗手間在走廊的盡頭，」Wolfgang說，「我帶妳去。」

Kala站起身來，搖了搖頭。「沒關係。」她對他帶著關切的皺眉報以微笑。「我馬上就回來。」

他端詳著她，但沒有堅持下去。

Kala沒有很喝得慣香檳，她剛走幾步，就感到一陣驚人的頭暈目眩。她猜測Wolfgang或許察覺到了，不過Al-Saadawi博士又說了些什麼，引開了他的注意力。

Kala走向走廊的盡頭，在穿過房間時，她對其他賓客禮貌地微笑。在轉過一個彎時，她差點撞向Lukas。Lukas扶住了她，手搭在她的肩膀上。

「Kala。」他訝異地瞪大雙眼。

Kala驚呼出聲。「我正要去洗手間。」他在鬆開她之前，手從她的肩膀上往下滑。Kala本能地後退了一步，這舉動沒有逃過他的視線。

「來吧，往這裡走。」他轉過身，帶著她往他剛剛走來的方向走去。

他們經過了另一間房間，裡面有些男人正站在吧台附近聊天。當她和Lukas走過時，他們停止了交談。他友好地向他們點點頭，其中一個男人朝他舉起了酒杯。

Lukas停在走廊盡頭的一扇門前，大聲地敲了敲門，沒有人回應。「妳很幸運，」他說。「裡面沒人。」

「謝謝。」她喃喃地說，但Lukas沒有讓開來，而是用一種令人不自在的表情看著她。「怎麼了？」

「我只是，困惑。」他的聲音很輕，但她不會錯聽他語氣中的憤怒。他深吸一口氣，帶著激昂的手勢繼續說下去。「在所有人之中， _妳_ 到底為何偏偏跟Wolfgang Bogdanow在一起？那個他媽的混球居然是 _妳的_ 男朋友。」

「Lukas。」Kala異常地平靜，或許是因為意識仍被香檳醺得有些飄飄然。「我在餐館裡就已經告訴過你了。那你不該邀請我的。」

Lukas嗤了一聲。「那時我不相信妳，」他直截了當地說。「我不確定妳會不會來。我也不覺得 _他_ 會來。」

Kala輕輕地皺起眉。「他會疑惑我怎麼離開這麼久的，」她說。

Lukas退開一步，帶著混雜了緊張和怨恨的表情。「別擔心。妳的看門狗今晚跟我說得很清楚了，」他告訴她。「我不會再打擾妳，但妳正在犯下一個錯誤。」

另一個房間再度傳來交談的聲音，而且聲音越來越靠近。剛剛那群客人正在走離吧台，往這邊前進。

Lukas擠出一個扭曲的笑容，「我不知道他對妳說了什麼，但妳對他的信任是錯誤的。」他粗暴地對她說。「我不是怪物，Wolfgang才是怪物。他整個家庭都是。妳會知道的。」他撇下這句話，轉身離開，加入了其他客人的行列。

Kala在進洗手間之前定格了一兩秒鐘，在談話結束的那一刻感到莫名地緊繃。

她對Lukas的爆發無動於衷。不管他對Wolfgang的敵意源自何處，她知道自己已經信任Wolfgang比信任他來得多了：她在和Wolfgang相處時，沒有感受到那些她在和Lukas往來的一開始就感受到的不舒服。

她想知道為何會這樣，試著用科學的思維來檢視這直覺的反應。

她吐了一口氣，試著平靜下來。她覺得心心亂如麻，而且很難分辨讓她不安的原因到底是Lukas，還是她自己。

…

他們又再待了半小時，差不多剛好足夠和Lukas的客人進行完第二輪的交談。Kala沒有再和Lukas說任何話，只在最後向他說了一聲晚安。Lukas點點頭，跟她說工作時再見。

「好的。」她回答。

她穿上她的大衣，而Wolfgang則脫掉了外套。他們站在外頭，安靜地等著他的車子被開來。Kala變得加倍在意他的存在。

Wolfgang在昏黃的街燈下望著她，眉頭緊鎖。「妳還好嗎？」他問。

Kala點點頭，匆匆一笑。「我只是很高興終於結束了。」她說。「我覺得好累。」

他似乎接受了這個解釋，點了點頭。「妳很快就會到家了，」他輕聲說。

他的車到達眼前，Kala進到車子裡，感到如釋重負。她繫好安全帶，轉過頭去凝視窗外的景色。

在派對的最後半小時裡，她變得很侷促。剛開始和Wolfgang相處的那種自在感消失了。她感到很徬徨，因為發現自己覺得他不只是客觀而言的吸引人。Wolfgang一定注意到了，所以才會在最後那陣子都只是牽著她的手，沒有其他進一步的舉動。Kala不知道他會有什麼想法。

 _反正在幾分鐘之後，這些都不再重要了。_ 她狠狠地盯著窗外。

Wolfgang瞄了她一眼，清了清喉嚨。「進行得不錯，」他有些生硬地說。「我指派對。」他補上。

「嗯？」Kala回望著他。「噢，是的。我想Lukas不會再打擾我了 _。_ 」她吐了一口氣，垂下肩膀。「不論你是怎麼跟他說的，總之他說他會讓我一個人待著。」

Wolfgang皺起眉，注意到了什麼。「他跟妳說的？」他問。「什麼時候？」

Kala畏縮了一下。她剛才都沒有提起她遇到Lukas的事。「在我去洗手間的路上，」她注意到他的臉沉了下來，因此輕輕地嘆了口氣。「我沒事，Wolfgang。」她說。「什麼也沒發生。」

他不相信地咕噥了幾聲，在紅綠燈前停下了車。「我應該跟著妳去的。」他低聲地說。

Kala對這荒謬的發言微笑了起來。「那會有點奇怪吧，」她說。「你是個男朋友，不是保鑣。」

他斜眼瞥了她一下，發出調侃的笑聲。「我想我跟著妳到那裡的話，也沒人會覺得驚訝的。」

「跟到洗手間嗎？」她問，笑出聲來。

他奇怪地看著她，抬起眉毛。

她花了好一陣子才理解他在暗指什麼。

「噢，」她輕聲說，慶幸車內的黑暗掩蓋住了自己通紅的臉。

她想起那個朝Lukas舉起酒杯的男人，窘迫地倒抽一口涼氣。「 _噢_ 。」

Wolfgang搖搖頭，勾起嘴角，啟動車子，繼續往前行駛。

有人會大膽到在別人家的洗手間裡 _性交_ 。這個觀念開始在Kala的腦袋裡盤旋，揮之不去。她反覆思索著這個想法，對這念頭皺起了鼻子。「這感覺有點不衛生吧，你不覺得嗎？」她由衷地問。

Wolfgang發出了某種聲響，Kala轉頭一看，驚訝地發現他正在微笑，並努力地把他的視線保留在前方的馬路上。

「我的意思是，」她接著說。「我們可是在一間私人住宅裡面。在一個派對上。我們不是青少年了，」Wolfgang被逗笑的反應鼓勵了她，她繼續說下去，進入她的重點。「我們是成年人了。我們不會被荷爾蒙衝動所宰制。像那種事當然可以等一等。」

Wolfgang的雙唇緊閉。他嘆了口氣。

「有時候是沒辦法的，」他簡潔地說。

她看著窗外的陰影掠過他的臉龐，他的笑意褪去了。Kala往後靠在椅背上，望著窗外，又安靜了下來。

Lukas說他不會再追求她了，而她相信他說的是真的。在那個當下，Lukas太氣急敗壞了，看起來沒有餘力騙她。而且他說「工作時見」的樣子……她知道那意味著她將 _只會_ 在工作時跟他見到面。

總之，這整個瘋狂的主意——Felix的建議——大獲成功。

「我對你所做的一切感激不盡。」Kala認出了窗外的街道，Wolfgang正駛進她住的區域。「還有Felix。謝謝你們願意幫助一個陌生人。我會傳簡訊跟Felix道謝，但是你，Wolfgang。真的謝謝你。」

他盯著前方，一聲不吭，然後輕輕點了個頭。「Of course，」他草草地說。

Kala咬住下唇。

他們很快就到了她的社區，Kala對於他還記得路怎麼走、甚至記得她住在哪一棟樓感到印象深刻。大門前已經沒有空位了，所以Wolfgang把車子緊貼著一些已經停好的車輛停下，盡量不佔用到外側的車道。

他把車熄火，輕呼口氣。「如果Lukas再找妳麻煩的話，」他說，「告訴我。」

Kala點頭。「我會的。」她解開安全帶，欲言又止，小心翼翼地挑選合適的道別用詞。「Wolfgang，」她開口。

她聽見打開車門的聲音，她抬起頭，剛好看見他下了車。她看著他走向車前，繞到她這一側，幫她打開了門。Kala抬頭看著他，驚訝地眨了眨眼。

「妳傳簡訊給Felix的時候，一定要告訴他我有記得幫妳開車門。像個紳士一樣。」他一本正經地說，但眼裡帶著溫柔的笑意。

「當然，」Kala邊笑邊下了車。「你一直都表現得很紳士。」她輕聲地表示贊同。

「在這個情況下，」他帶著一抹笑容補充。他關上車門，Kala走進車輛之間的狹小空間，轉過身來，他好奇地看著她。

「對。說到這個。」Kala小聲地吐了口氣，把皮包的背帶掛上肩膀。「我想要道歉，關於剛才的事，」她說。

「道歉？」他複述，往後靠在他的車上。

「沒錯。」Kala的眉頭皺了起來。她深吸一口氣。「在我們跟Al-Saadawi博士談話的時候，你坐在我旁邊。房間明明還有很多空間，但我的第一個反應卻是窩到你身上。」

他的目光沒有從她臉上移開半點，她結巴了一下，然後才下定決心繼續說下去。「我根本沒想過要去確認Lukas在不在那裡，我就……我就 _行動_ 了，然後讓你 _不得不_ 攬著我。我對那感到很抱歉。」

他定定地回望著她。「妳在為了那件事跟我道歉？」

她尷尬地低應一聲。「是的，」她僵硬地說。「我不想要你生我的氣，或覺得被我冒犯。在你為我做了這麼多之後。」

「那為什麼妳會覺得我有？」他皺著眉頭問道。

她尷尬地朝他匆匆一笑。「Well，」她說。「首先，你立刻就從我身邊挪開了。而且在那之後，你就只牽著我的手。我知道我越界了。」

他的眼睛閃過一絲什麼。Wolfgang輕輕地嘆了聲氣，直起身子，站在她面前。

她注視著他，他們之間本就不大的間隙變得更小了。

「Kala，」他平靜地說。他的眼神直接而強烈，但嘴角的笑容流露出一絲自嘲的意味。「整個晚上我的手都放在妳身上。整個。晚上。而我從妳身邊挪開的時候可不是在想著Fischer。」

她垂下眼睛，臉頰變得通紅。

「噢，」她輕聲地說。她的腦袋飛速地運轉著，很肯定自己沒有誤解，但還是忍不住想問。「那是為什麼？」她抬起頭看著他，覺得自己的心跳越來越大聲，因為他是如此之近，因為他看著她的眼神，因為她身體的反應。

「為什麼？」他的笑意加深了，眼睛蒙上了一層水霧。「因為我喜歡觸碰妳。我越那樣做，越覺得妳好像真的屬於我。也因為我不想要 _妳_ 生 _我_ 的氣或覺得被 _我_ 冒犯。」他搖了搖頭，眼神變得鄭重。「我不想要妳覺得我跟Fischer一樣。」

Kala睜大了眼睛，皺起眉。她想告訴他，不知怎的，她知道自己跟他待在一起時是安全的。她真希望這些話他可以早點告訴她。她搖了搖頭。「我一點都不覺得你跟他一樣，Wolfgang。」她柔聲說。

他看著她的臉，愣住了。「No？」他問。他垂下了視線，看著她的嘴巴，目光沿著她的脖頸線條掃過。她有些迷離地看著他的瞳孔暗了下來，看著他的雙唇在吐息時微微張開。

「No，」她近乎耳語地說。她不知道他們為何如此靠近，她只要微微抬起下巴，就能碰到他的嘴唇。

「那如果我說我想親妳呢？」他喃喃地說。

Kala和他四目相交。「I’d say yes。」她低聲回答。

Wolfgang親吻的方式不帶有任何試探。他的雙唇堅定而帶著索求，掠奪著她的嘴唇，他的喉嚨發出低低的聲音，在她的身體裡引起了一陣共鳴。她感到手足無措，因為他是如此迅速地攻擊她的理智，而她居然也如此迅速就放棄了思考，追求純粹的感官刺激。

他親吻著她的頸項，手指繞向她的後頸，捧起她的臉，嘴唇沿著鎖骨輕輕地吸吮。她深深地嘆息，弓起身子靠近他，伸出手環住他的脖子。

他發出一聲沙啞的低哼，回去親吻她的嘴巴，舌頭掠過她的唇瓣。他輕輕拽鬆她大衣的腰帶，讓他能把手伸進去，觸碰她的背。她覺得自己被他碰到的地方好像著火了一樣，她的下身往他貼近。

他把她推開。「Kala，」他抵著她的額頭，親了親她的嘴角。「Kala。」

她覺得頭暈目眩，腦袋亂茫茫的。他的聲音聽起來很遙遠，儘管他的雙唇正在沿著她的臉頰落下親吻，並輕輕咬著她的耳朵。「Mmmm，」她嘆息著回應。

「我們不能繼續這樣待在外面，」他告訴她。

她緊閉著雙眼，沉浸在他的臉頰貼著她的感受。「不能，」她同意。

他抬起頭，Kala睜開了眼睛。

Wolfgang的臉帶著赤裸的慾望，眼神深邃朦朧，臉頰通紅。從他眼裡模糊的倒影來看，Kala懷疑自己的表情看起來也像是那樣。「讓我今晚留下來和妳待在一起，」他說。

她想要他。她想要他的雙手在她身上游移，她想要讓他做一些邪惡的事，一些會讓他們兩人都發顫的事。她想要讓他吻她，她現在只能想著他。

但她的理智已經開始努力恢復運作，提醒著她，她不是一個被荷爾蒙衝動宰制的青少年。

 _Wolfgang_ _不會認真建立一段關係。_

她往後退了幾步，滿臉通紅。「如果你留下來和我待在一起，」她問。「那代表什麼？我的意思是，我們之間？」

他盯著她看了一會，把手從她的腰間鬆開。「我沒有想要找人交往，Kala。」

她覺得好像有人偷走了她的呼吸。

她點了點頭，花了好一陣子才有辦法開口說話。「謝謝你的誠實。」她說。

Wolfgang沒有說話，剛才發熱的臉頰現在顯得有些蒼白。

「Kala，」他低聲叫著她的名字，但沒有再說什麼。

她再次點了點頭，扣上大衣的釦子，繫好腰帶。

「再見，Wolfgang。」她沒辦法再擠出任何一丁點笑容來假裝不在乎，假裝這對她而言什麼都不是。Kala轉過身，側身走進車輛間的縫隙，踏上人行道。

「Kala。」

她停頓了一下，轉過頭去。

「答應我，如果Fischer還繼續騷擾妳的話，妳會告訴我。」

她微弱地應了一聲。「我會的。」

她在大樓入口停下腳步，從背包裡掏出鑰匙，走了進去。她聽到Wolfgang在一兩分鐘後開車離去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後記：  
> 依然感謝耐心的Halcyon_Red 幫我進行一些非常必要的修訂！  
> 不騙人……是JMS的推文讓我有動力在這過得很艱辛的一個月還上來更新。  
> 我想這陣子大家也很辛苦吧。  
> 保持健康平安喔，大家！  
> -  
> 譯者後記：  
> 抱歉我是文科生對一些專有名詞跟縮寫真的沒辦法XD  
> PG應該是指前列腺素（Prostaglandin），是一種人體激素，對於子宮、胃、血小板等都有所作用，被廣泛應用於生物和藥物領域。  
> 第一期，Phase 1，是指藥物或疫苗的「臨床試驗階段」中的第一階段，主要是在健康的人體上進行試驗。  
> 而後記提到的JMS是Sense8的共同製作、編劇人之一，J. Michael Straczynski，常在推特進行一些問答。


	5. Blurred lines 模糊的界線

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者推薦搭配歌曲："Cowboy blues" by Kesha (US)

Kala告訴自己，在經歷了一個辛苦的夜晚之後，她已經筋疲力盡，她不是因為Wolfgang，或他們兩人分開的場面而感到沮喪。她只是累了，需要一些睡眠。

可是她睡不著。

Kala闔上雙眼，但在幾分鐘後又睜開來，無法阻止自己的思緒繞回Wolfgang身上。他整個晚上都對她很體貼，帶著保護和真摯的和善。他是那麼真誠，讓她不由得以為…… _以為什麼_ ？她是不一樣的？

Kala愁眉苦臉了起來。她在床上轉身，調整成側睡的姿勢。她不知道自己在想什麼。她不知道她為什麼會以為在這個漫長的夜晚盡頭，Wolfgang會想要比單純的性來得更多的東西。這明明一點也不複雜，也不出乎意料。

她不能因為自己的愚蠢而責怪他：是她自己對他們商討好的角色扮演產生了浪漫的幻想。他怎麼會知道她想要的不只是一次隨意的勾搭？  
尤其這整齣戲碼的前提就建立在Lukas Fischer不相信她是Wolfgang的女朋友這件事上。

因為Wolfgang Bogdanow不會認真建立一段關係。

Kala忍不住嘲笑自己，為自己的天真感到窘迫和心煩。既然她已經知道答案了，為什麼還要問他呢？她應該就乾脆接受他的提議，把這當作她海外冒險的一部份，一些她回到家裡，回到孟買之後，可以留下記憶的事情。

在老家，她是絕對， _永遠_ ，不會考慮跟陌生人發生性關係的。老天，她只和一個人睡過，而且是在經過他多年的追求和她的深思熟慮後。還有 _計劃_ ！  
機會又不是自己出現的。

但在柏林？

Kala嘆了口氣。她的道德標準絕對變得比較寬鬆了，而且Bettina也一直鼓勵她多去嘗試。但Kala對於和別人睡一直沒有什麼強烈的好奇心，更別說急迫感了。

直到現在。

Kala轉回仰躺的姿勢，盯著天花板的陰影，呼吸加快。她從來沒有像今晚這樣忘我、像這樣被欲望佔據，讓她不由自主地回想Wolfgang灼熱的唇，和慵懶地探尋的手。如果他沒有停下來，問說能否留下來和她待在一起的話……。

Kala閉上雙眼。她希望那時的自己能忽略失望的感受，擁抱當下就好了。這樣她就不會到現在，在一個小時後，還醒著，被沮喪和後悔折磨。

她想知道Wolfgang現在是不是也有相同的感覺，但很快又否定了這個念頭。她不至於天真到以為Wolfgang今晚不會去找別人。

Kala咬著下唇，翻了個身，感到莫名的嫉妒。她盤算著是否該現在就打電話給他，但她知道自己不會這麼做的：萬一他已經找到新歡，無視她的來電，那她該顯得多愚蠢？

一切都已經太遲了。Wolfgang已經離開了。

Kala強迫自己靜靜躺好，想些別的事情——任何事情——，不去注意胸口的隱隱作痛。

…

他幾乎無意識地開去了夜店。

Wolfgang繃著臉，發覺自己正轉進 _Dämonen_ 所在的那條街道。

他不是有意要來這裡的，他只是用開車來讓自己冷靜下來。然而在某種程度上，他或許也認為如果自己沒有要待在Kala的床上，這裡就是他該待的地方。

Wolfgang皺起眉，把車停進他的保留車位。

 _受荷爾蒙衝動宰制的青少年_ 。

這句話從她說出口之後，就一直卡在他的腦海裡。如果她知道他現在在哪裡，她會怎麼想？Wolfgang的手指抓著打火機，伸手去拿香菸。

她會睜大那雙無邪的、清澈的棕色眼睛，驚訝又好奇地看著他，直到發現他是來這裡找別人做愛。

Wolfgang把車窗降下幾吋，吐出一縷煙霧。他完全知道那個表情會是什麼樣子：混雜著受傷和失望，就像他半個小時前看到的那樣。那個表情簡直揮之不去，糾纏著他。

Wolfgang惱火地咕噥著。他不知道自己為何要對那表情有所反應。她不是第一個，更不會是最後一個他說不想交往的對象。她也不是第一個在他做出那番宣言後，叫他回家的人。但這是他第一次為之感到困擾，甚至令他隱隱地坐立難安。

Wolfgang皺起眉。他把菸抽完，將菸蒂扔出窗外，然後搖起車窗，走下了車。

也許是因為整晚他都在扮演Kala善妒的男朋友，搞得他幾乎要因為站在這裡，在夜店，而有罪惡感。

好像他對她有所虧欠似的。

Wolfgang穿過一小群正排隊等待入場的人們，向保全Yeruslan點了個頭，Yeruslan替他打開了門。

以夜店的標準而言，現在還有些早，但店裡已經很熱鬧了，舞池裡的人們摩肩擦踵，隨音樂擺動的軀體們彼此碰撞。

Wolfgang看著人群，盤算著是否該告訴總是待在夜店裡的Felix他來了，但最後決定不這麼做：Felix沒有預期他會出現在這，所以肯定會問一大堆他寧可不回答的問題。Wolfgang繞過吧台，往黑暗的深處走去，快速閃過那些玩咖們要尋求快速刺激時愛去的角落。

他走向後方，向第二個保全Sasha點點頭，Sasha負責擋下所有沒有受邀而想爬上二樓的客人。他解開擋住樓梯的沉重鍊條，側身讓Wolfgang通過。樓上的常客們還要至少一小時才會抵達，所以Wolfgang不受干擾的走上了二樓，穿過那些帶陽台的包廂。他大步走進一條狹窄的通道，來到辦公室前，並打開門鎖走了進去。

「 _Scheiße_ ！」Felix睜大了眼睛，從電腦螢幕上方瞪著他。「你嚇到我了！」

Wolfgang皺著眉，瞇起眼睛懷疑地打量著四周。「這是我的辦公室。」他反駁。「你他媽的在這裡幹嘛？」

「Relax。」Felix搖搖頭，轉動椅子挪出桌邊，讓Wolfgang能看見他。「我自己一個人待在這，工作，又不是在弄濕我的老二。而……」Felix瞇起眼睛。「 _你_ 為什麼在這？我以為你肯定會， _你知道_ 。」他意有所指的挑眉。  
Wolfgang繃著臉，甩上身後的門。「別像個混帳。」他低聲抱怨。他從mini bar裡拿了瓶啤酒，走向房間另一端，倒向牆邊的皮沙發，面對Felix。「我把Kala送回家然後過來的。」

Felix盯著他，顯然被搞糊塗了。「好吧，」Felix靠向椅背。「別以為我不會再問下去那部分。但首先，進行得如何？Fischer怎麼樣？」

Wolfgang聳聳肩，仰頭喝了一大口酒。「氣死了。他看到我的確不怎麼高興。這就是你想知道的嗎？」

Felix高興地咯咯笑了起來。「我就知道！」他跳了起來，雙手拍著桌面。「Fischer沒想到你會出現在那，對吧？我敢說他再看到你的時候一定快吐出來了。他不相信Kala是你的女朋友，對吧？」

「他不相信。然後他跟我道歉了。Fucker。」Wolfgang不屑地撇了撇嘴。Lukas已經喝了很多酒，所以只要再跟他喝上一兩杯，就能讓他卸下武裝，把對上帝——或是非常嫉妒的Wolfgang——的敬畏植入他的內心。 _Schlappschwanz_ 。Wolfgang又喝了一大口酒。

Felix點點頭，看起來不怎麼意外。他咧開嘴笑。「那麼任務完成了。」他說。「你把他從Kala背上拽下來了。你告訴她了嗎？」

Wolfgang咕噥了幾聲。「他告訴她了。」

「 _他_ 告訴她的？」

「Yeah。」Wolfgang喝完了酒，將空瓶放在地面，把頭往後靠在沙發扶手上。「她說他告訴她的。那時我不在場。」他閉上雙眼，太陽穴處突然感到一陣劇烈的疼痛。「總之，她說謝謝你做的一切。她會再自己傳簡訊給你。」

「Oh。Ok。」Felix盯著Wolfgang。接著是一陣無聲的沉默，房裡只有樓下傳來的悶悶的bass低音。過了彷彿凝結的幾分鐘，Felix嘆了口氣，搖了搖頭。「兄弟，」他說，「我不知道到底他媽的發生了什麼，但不管是什麼，或許你該打個電話給她。」

Wolfgang悶哼一聲，但沒有移動。頭痛更嚴重了，他繼續閉著眼睛。

「你他媽到底為何會在這？」Felix不解地問。「你累了嗎？你為什麼要睡在這？」

「我沒在睡，」Wolfgang睜開一隻眼睛來證明這點。「只是因為現在還早，所以我就想說過來弄一下工作。但看來你已經在做了，那我大概可以下樓去晃一下。」

「 _等等_ 。」

Felix往後靠著椅背，露出一種裝腔作勢的驚訝表情。Wolfgang閉上眼睛，咬緊牙關，意識到Felix要開始猜測到底發生了什麼事——而他通常總是有著驚人的準確率。

「 _等等_ ，」Felix重複。「你帶著 _被弄硬的傢伙_ 被趕回來了嗎？你是來這裡找人 _打炮_ 的？」

Wolfgang緩緩地吐了口氣。「Felix。」

「 _你是_ 。」Felix咂舌。「我對你很失望，Wolfgang。」他一臉嚴肅地說，但帶著顯而易見的玩笑語氣。

Wolfgang拒絕被他套話。「那我幹嘛先上來我的辦公室？」他給出很有邏輯的回覆。

「這倒是。或者你只是想先等到瘋子跑出來。」Felix笑著說。「I mean，那些傢伙什麼事都幹得出來。你知道上禮拜Yeruslan抓到有人想偷帶一隻活雞進來嗎？I mean，我知道我們放任很多鳥事進行， _很多_ ，但是，一隻活雞欸！I mean，what the fuck！我們得讓PETA過來一趟然後再被他們抱怨一番。 _Again_ 。」

Wolfgang坐了起來，突然對Felix的嘮叨感到煩躁。頭痛似乎嵌在他的太陽穴哩，而音樂更加重了不適。「我要回家了。」

「嘿，等一下，」Felix站起身來，走到桌子前方，玩笑的語調換成了關切。「你還好嗎？我剛剛對你太機車了。這是你的夜店，你可以留下來，跟某個人來一發。或某兩個人。」Felix的眉毛幾乎像條件反射般地揚起。「或三個。我不會講你什麼的。」

「Nah。」Wolfgang搖搖頭。「然後這是 _我們的_ 夜店。不過我不是什麼好色的青少年，」他說，臉上閃過一絲幾乎不可察覺的笑意。「我只是得睡個覺，讓頭痛消失。」

「頭痛？」Felix懷疑地看著他。「你什麼時候開始會頭痛了？」

Wolfgang翻了個白眼，站起來拍拍Felix的肩膀。「明天見。」

Felix看起來不怎麼相信他。「 _Ja_ 。」

Wolfgang知道Felix很擔心他，但現在他只想離開這裡，回到家裡去睡一覺，忘掉那種內疚和欲求不滿，忘掉那個他不會再見面的女人的味道。

…

Kala傳來的簡訊讓人感到很窩心，字裡行間帶著近乎奉承的感激。Felix在週日晚間和Wolfgang見面時，把那封訊息秀給他看。Felix特別喜歡她把他稱為「她穿著閃亮盔甲的騎士」，還附了一個擁抱的表情符號那句。她也提到Wolfgang是個完美的紳士，是她所能期待的最好的假男友。

Wolfgang嗤了一聲，搖了搖頭。他開始問Felix有沒有在週四和週六多雇一個舞者，有沒有記得下訂下週的酒單，和他是不是依然打算在三個禮拜後去烏帕塔爾探望他剛動完手術的媽媽。Felix一一答是，然後嘆了口氣，把手機收了起來。

在寒冷、理性的日光下，昨晚像是一場發燒時做的夢。Wolfgang有些難以置信地回想著那一切，承認扮演Kala的男朋友這件事確實影響了他的情緒，讓他當時可笑地多愁善感了起來，不斷擔心自己是否犯下了一個天大的錯誤。那種感覺不斷糾纏著他，讓他那時差點要打電話給她，向她道歉，並問她他們能不能重新來過，認真的那種。

他當然沒有真的打過去。那時已經是凌晨兩點，他的頭痛得要命，而她大概已經睡了，並且不會想被一個才剛惹她不開心的人吵醒。

等到了白天，Wolfgang決定認為自己只是洩氣和疲憊而已。但他不想跟Felix討論這件事，也不想再細想下去。他迴避掉Felix那些關於週六的問題，也沒有對Kala的評語給出任何回覆。Wolfgang只是聳聳肩，把他的朋友轉向跟工作有關的話題：數字、利潤，和其他任何跟昨晚發生的事情無關的東西。

Felix最終投降了。「不過，我還是有最後一個問題要問，」在他當晚第四次被打斷談論Kala的簡訊時，他說。「如果Fischer再去煩她，她是得靠自己，還是你會幫她？」

Wolfgang的腦海裡閃過Fischer在實驗室裡把Kala逼到牆角的畫面，他繃緊了下巴。「 _Ja，sicher_ 。」 _當然會_ ，他回答。  
Felix滿意地點點頭。

在那天剩下的時間裡，他們都沒再談起Fischer或Kala。

…

整個星期，Kala都沒有打來。

在沒收到任何隻字片語的週五盡頭，Felix指出這是個好跡象，而Wolfgang也同意了這點。

在下個星期一和星期二，依然沒有任何消息。星期三也是。

但在週五的早上，在Fischer的派對過去快兩週之後，反而是Felix傳了簡訊給Kala。

_Hey，我們有麻煩了。_  
_妳可以當Wolfie的女朋友嗎？_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後記：  
> 看吧……大家都需要Felix！  
> 謝謝@Halcyon_red幫我把原本繁雜瑣碎的文句變得精簡，還想出這個標題！:D  
> 也謝謝Blue讓我確認我沒有在無意中冒犯任何人:P  
> 另外，這篇小說有被@Nori0928翻譯成中文，所以如果你覺得好奇而且可以讀懂中文的話，可以在AO3上面看看它！
> 
> 謝謝你們的閱讀！  
> -  
> 譯者後記：  
> 這一章真的很多讓我不知該如何是好的名詞（抹臉）  
> 辦公室談話部分，Felix澄清自己只是在工作那裡，「弄濕我的老二」（”get my dick wet”），就如同原作（S1E4）裡頭一樣，是Felix講到性行為習慣用的片語。  
> 基本上這句話就是跟人發生性關係的意思，怕直翻可能沒有傳達到所以在這裡補充一下XD  
> Wolfgang罵Lukas的德文單字Schlappschwanz是「孬種」的意思。  
> 然後Felix猜測Wolfgang是被攆回家（？）那邊，「被弄硬的傢伙」原文是blue-balled，這個片語是指男性的性欲被挑起但沒有獲得滿足的痛苦狀態，中文一時實在想不到很合適的對應詞所以先將就這樣翻了orz  
> PETA是「善待動物組織」XD  
> Ja是德文的yes、ok，口語使用的話中文裡面比較像「好喔」的感覺。  
> “Ja,sicher”則如同文中寫的一樣，是「當然會」的意思。
> 
> 目前已經將現有的章節都翻譯完了，一起耐心期待原作的更新吧：）


	6. Turnabout 峰迴路轉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者推薦搭配歌曲："Avacado Toast" by Analissa (Italy)

「Shit。」

Wolfgang看著那個女人從吧台邊走向擁擠的舞池，她毫不費力地穿過人群，走向那道延伸至二樓、最終通往Wolfgang辦公室的樓梯。她在中途停下了腳步，抬頭看往他的方向。辦公室那扇用來俯瞰一樓的窗戶用的是單向玻璃，所以她是不可能看進裡面的，但是她露出了一抹笑容，一副知道他正在那裡看著的樣子，然後才繼續往前走。「Shit。」他又咒了一聲。

「怎麼了？」Felix站到Wolfgang身邊，順著他的視線看去。那些閃燈和雷射光能瞬間照亮任何東西，他沒多久就發現Wolfgang看到了什麼。「Holy Fuck！那是 _Lila_ 嗎？」

Wolfgang點點頭，眉頭深蹙。「Yeah，看起來像是。」

「Jeez。」他們瞇起眼睛看著她，陷入幾秒鐘的沉默。「不知道是什麼風把她吹來了，」Felix喃喃地說，「都多久了？兩年？」

「差不多吧，」Wolfgang含糊其辭地回答。Lila Facchini的確已經離開柏林兩年了，但那並不是Wolfgang最後一次看到她。不過依然，「已經很久了。」

當她走到樓梯下方的Sasha身邊時，Felix低聲吹了個口哨。「她感覺有事要上來，」他輕聲說。她穿了一件引人注目的純黑色超短裙，底下的丁字褲若隱若現。「我沒看到那個總是跟著她的Fuchs手下。」

「No。」Wolfgang的眉頭皺得更深了。自從她當上Sebastian Fuchs的二把手以來，她幾乎不管去哪兒都有他的保鑣陪同。這蠻可笑的，真的，畢竟Lila可遠遠不只是「能保護好自己」而已。Wolfgang猜測他大概不怎麼信任自己的情人。他確實有很好的理由這樣想。

Felix抬著眉毛看向Wolfgang。「覺得她只是來重溫舊夢？」他問。「如果她來這裡只是為了要和你敘敘舊的話，Fuchs絕對會跟我們沒完。我們不能再回到那樣了，Wolfie。」

「Yeah，我知道。」這就是Wolfgang沒有告訴Felix在Lila離開柏林後他們還藕斷絲連的唯一原因：Felix一定會爆炸，而且他的確有理。

她開始爬上階梯，消失在Wolfgang和Felix的視線之外。他們兩人離開了窗邊。

Felix清了清喉嚨，看著Wolfgang。「要我先離開嗎？」他有些粗聲粗氣地問。

Wolfgang半坐在他的桌上，腿伸在前面，雙手抱胸。他考慮了一下，然後搖搖頭。「不用。留著。」

Felix鬆了一口氣，點點頭。

Wolfgang發現自己正盯著門口，懷著一種矛盾的心情等待著Lila。距離他們上次那場偶然的碰面已經六個多月了。那是在一次Wolfgang到阿姆斯特丹的出差途中，他們恰巧住在同一間旅館，於是再度重溫他們那段似乎總是沒有善果的情事。他不知道為什麼自己老是和她陷入同樣的套路，明明他對她的任何感情早已在多年前就消失殆盡——甚至是在她離開柏林很久之前，在她遇見Sebastian Fuchs很久之前。

她終於敲響了門，他抬起視線。

…

Kala被手機傳來的震動聲給叫醒。她眨了眨眼睛，一片茫然。第二次震動在幾分鐘後傳來。她抬起頭，被螢幕上亮起又暗去的顯示時間嚇了一跳：3:00 AM。

Kala伸手去拿手機，掙扎著坐了起來，有些害怕是不是孟買那兒出了事，那裡是早上6:30，而她的父親這時已經在他們家的餐廳裡忙著張羅了。

她滑開螢幕，解鎖了手機。沒有從她家人那裡傳來的消息。

取而代之的，是兩則來自Felix Berner的訊息。

 _Hey_ _，我們有麻煩了。_  
 _妳可以當Wolfie_ _的女朋友嗎？_

她驚愕地倒抽一口氣。在兩個星期前Lukas的派對結束後，她就沒看到Felix和Wolfgang，也沒聽見他們的消息，連Lukas Fischer她都好幾天沒看到了。Kala不知道Felix傳來的簡訊是不是搞錯了什麼。

她皺起眉頭，但依然迅速地敲打鍵盤回覆。

_發生什麼事了？如果我能幫上忙的話，我當然會幫忙的。_

Felix幾乎立刻就回覆了。

_我晚點會解釋。今天下班後到餐廳跟我碰面。_

Kala困惑地皺著眉。「跟 _我_ 碰面」？只有Felix？

 _Ok_ _。_

Kala等了幾秒鐘。等確認沒有進一步的回覆後，她把手機放回床頭櫃上頭。

Kala躺回床上，睡意全消。她在心裡反覆讀著Felix的神祕簡訊。他說的「我們有麻煩了」指的是他跟Wolfgang有麻煩了，還是那個「我們」指的是他們三個人？

她擰著眉，在腦裡思索著各種可能性，但還是想不出為何Felix會有這樣的請求。公司裡一切順利，而她更是完全想像不出Wolfgang會有任何理由需要她假裝成他的女朋友。

Kala抬頭確認時間，然後哀號了一聲：現在剛過凌晨3:30，她再過幾個小時就得去上班了。

她閉上雙眼，試圖把握在鬧鐘響起前僅剩的兩個半小時。

…

Kala的工作一向很忙，但這週她更是忙得不可開交，因為她得準備被轉調到另一個團隊裡頭。

週五的大部分時間裡，她都在重新確認統計數據和計算，並和要接手她現在這份研究的Devi一起進行分析。到了接近傍晚的時候，Kala和她的組長會面，討論關於她剩下的任務和一些可預見的過渡期交接問題：她的組長認為Kala接下來的幾週會太忙於新專案，即使這裡出了問題，她也沒辦法提供協助。

這個會議開得比預期中還要久。

終於結束後，Kala衝出會議室，匆忙地傳訊息告訴Felix她在路上了。她快步地在街道上走著，在路邊不耐煩地等著號誌變換。兩個街區外，就是她幾週之前為了擺脫Lukas而躲進去的小餐館了。這次，Kala毫不猶豫地走了進去，迅速掃視著擁擠的人群，接著視線停留在店裡的深處。

Felix在他那張小桌旁向她揮手。Kala也朝他揮了揮手，走了過去，向他伸出一隻手。Felix握住她的手，然後把她拉進一個熱情的擁抱。「Kala！Hello！」

「我也很高興看到你，Felix。」Kala親暱地說。

「坐下吧！」他指著他面前那張椅子，然後把它拖出來，接著坐回自己的位子上。

「謝謝妳來。」他說。「妳過得怎麼樣？工作都還好嗎？」

「我沒事，」她告訴他，不去理會心裡那份發現Wolfgang不在的失望。「抱歉讓你久等了。」

Felix抱歉地搖搖頭。「Nah。我才抱歉那麼晚還傳簡訊給妳。我傳的時候沒想到要注意時間。我得記得大部分的人在凌晨三點都早就睡了。」他似乎突然回神過來。「妳才剛下班！妳一定餓了，妳想吃些什麼？」

「沒關係，」Kala注意到服務生正站在附近，便朝他搖了搖頭。「我午餐很晚才吃，」她低聲說。Felix聳聳肩，又叫了一瓶啤酒，並把桌上的空酒瓶交給了服務生。

「所以發生什麼事了？」Kala從座位上往前傾，壓低了聲音，語調裡帶著關切。「為什麼你們會需要我？」

「因為Lila Facchini回來了。」Felix陰暗地說。

Kala僵了一下。「Lila？」

「Lila是Wolfgang的前任。」Felix有些顧慮地回答。「兩年前，她離開柏林，去跟一個叫Fuchs的男人在一起。Fuchs是慕尼黑的老大，Lila變成他的二把手，之後成為他的女友。在她離開之後我就沒看過她了，但昨晚——或者該說，今天早上——她出現在夜店，」他搖了搖頭，一副仍對她的現身感到很震驚的樣子。

「Lila表現得就像……典型的Lila，」他繼續說下去，揮舞著一隻手來表達他的意思。「她就那樣對Wolfie上下其手，好像一切都沒有變，好像中間沒有那兩年一樣。她說她要來城裡待上幾週，想要跟他再續前緣。」

Kala吐了一口氣，臉脹得通紅。「我……我看不出來那跟我有什麼關係，」她緩緩地說。

服務生回到他們的桌邊，替Felix送上啤酒。Felix不太自在地轉著他的酒瓶，然後喝了一口。他安靜了一兩秒鐘，小心翼翼地看著Kala。「我就跟妳直說了，」他終於開口。「Lila就像個噩耗。如果Wolfie又跟她在一起的話，我們就完了，——而且不是，like， _好的_ 那種。她老闆，她男友……Fuchs——，」他搖搖頭，話落在後頭。「總之，在Lila開始千方百計地勾引Wolfie的時候，我就在現場，然後我開始覺得很緊張，所以。」Felix的視線飄向餐廳天花板的樑柱。「所以我就問說，『那Kala呢？』」

Kala瞪大雙眼，臉色刷白。「什麼？」

「Yeah，妳沒聽錯，」Felix抱歉地看著她。「我說，『那Kala呢』，接著Lila問說妳是誰，然後Wolfgang說『我女朋友』。」

Kala呆望著Felix，心怦怦直跳。

「說實話，」他繼續說，「我其實有點意外他會配合，但他確實那樣做了。也不是說我們覺得這種事情就能阻止Lila，那的確沒有，但Wolfie以妳為藉口讓她離開了。他告訴她說他不想搞砸跟妳之間的關係。」Felix瞥了一眼Kala凝結的表情。

「她離開的時候比較像是煩躁，而不是憤怒，」他又說下去，「所以我蠻確定她不怎麼相信Wolfie。而且既然她要在這待上幾個星期，我想她一定會試著搞些什麼事情的。」

「所以，」Kala皺起眉，終於看出Felix想說什麼。「你需要我跟Wolfgang一起出現在夜店？或是扮成他的女朋友陪他去某些地方？」

「其實，」Felix小聲說，視線又游移地轉回天花板。「那可能還不太夠。」

Kala的眼睛瞪得更大了。

「除了要上班的時候以外，你們兩個得花些時間待在一起。」他說，並再喝了一口酒來打起精神說下去。「就像你們真的在交往一樣，因為毫無疑問，Lila一定會檢查你們的行蹤的。」

Kala擰起眉毛，表情有些扭曲。「你這樣說是什麼意思？」

「就像它聽起來的那樣，」Felix用手將頭髮往後梳了一下。「她會發現妳跟Wolfgang根本沒在約會，除非你們真的有見面。」

Kala有些艱難地吐了一口氣。「但如果Lila真的發現了呢？」她問。「為什麼Wolfgang不能直接告訴她他對她沒興趣就好了？」

「Well，這樣對妳來說也會是個麻煩，」Felix嘆了一口氣，喝完瓶子裡的最後一口酒。「當Wolfgang說妳是他女朋友的時候，Lila說了些奇怪的話，她說她有聽到關於這件事的傳言。等她走了之後，我想到我們都認識同一群人：Wolfie跟我、Steiner、Lila，Lila認識Fischer。如果不是他告訴她的話，她他媽的怎麼會聽到關於一段假戀愛的傳言？」

Kala愕然地揚起眉毛。「Lukas？他為什麼會想要告訴她？」

「為了拆穿你們假扮的戀愛關係，of course，」Felix說，彷彿在陳述一個顯而易見的事實。「我猜Fischer故意隨口跟她說到Wolfgang在跟他的同事交往，知道她會丟下手邊的一切過來這裡親自確認。她不可能就這樣算了。」

Kala難以置信地看著Felix。

Felix靈光一閃，瞇起了眼睛。「妳說妳什麼時候要加入Fischer在的那個新小組？」

Kala聽到這個提醒後打了個顫。「禮拜一。」

「所以接下來妳有 _很多_ 時間得跟他待在一起。」Felix若有所思地說。「我覺得詭異的是，在妳快要開始長時間跟Fischer相處的時候，Lila就突然不知道從哪裡冒了出來。」

Kala縮起身子。她太忙著處理各種準備工作，以致於幾乎要忘了Lukas。她這陣子都沒看見他，大概是因為轉調和交接期間他們的行程都很不固定，但Felix說的沒錯，到了禮拜一，她就得和Lukas密切而長時間的一起工作。

她希望Lukas已經對她失去興趣，也希望他們之間可以回復成專業的工作關係，但如果事與願違呢？

「所以總之，」Felix說，「當我一發現Fischer跟Lila之間可能有聯繫的時候，我就——」他做出在手機上敲打鍵盤的動作。「我就傳訊息給妳了。」

Kala被事態的變化弄得不知所措。在Lukas的派對之後，她一直刻意避免回想和Wolfgang分開前的那幾分鐘，她對自己當時的行為感到丟臉。以事後的觀點來看，那些沮喪和挫折變得更強烈了，讓她深深困擾著。她好不容易能放下這件事並感到如釋重負，直到今天早上。

「Wolfgang怎麼想呢？」她輕聲地問道。

Felix沒好氣地哼了一聲。「他說他會讓妳決定，這就是他現在不在這的原因。」

Felix奇怪地看著她。「我是不懂他的邏輯啦。我覺得妳一定會很贊成的，因為這也能幫到妳。I mean，我知道這是要花上幾個禮拜，但又不是說你們得每分每秒都黏在一起，對吧？I mean，一般情侶是會多常約會？我歷任所有女友們我都頂多一週見兩三次吧。」

Kala苦笑了一下。「但你有真的愛過她們任何一個嗎？」

Felix皺起眉頭沉思了一陣。「Oh。」他承認。

Kala垂下眉毛。「沒錯。」

「Well，這就看你們了，看你們覺得該多常待在一起，」Felix說。「I mean，如果妳願意幫忙的話。」他清了清喉嚨。「這對你們兩個都有好處。而且我以為你們已經相處得挺好了。」

「We did，」她字斟句酌地說。「We do。」Kala壓碎自己內心深處的隱憂。「我當然會幫忙，」她說。

「Super。」Felix看起來鬆了一口氣。「現在已經太晚了，不過妳覺得妳明天可以過來夜店一趟嗎？在下午的時候來，那時候店裡還沒開始營業。我們可以商量一下我們的策略，還可以順便讓妳看起來像是來探男朋友的班。」

Kala緩緩地點了點頭。「Ok。」

「Great！」Felix朝她微笑，安慰著她。「就兩個禮拜而已。」他說。「然後妳就無事一身輕了，我們也一樣。」

「就兩個禮拜，」她複述，臉色漲紅。「Ok。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後記：  
> 這章節我真的欠 Halcyon_red 太多了……你們一定無法想像！謝謝妳！！！！  
> 也謝謝你們還在追這個故事！ 💕💕💕  
> -  
> 譯者後記：  
> 抱歉這章節拖了這麼久，有些真的太難翻譯了QAQ！  
> 這次的德文部分比較少，最後面Felix回答的 "Super" 就是跟英文的 Great 一樣的感覺。  
> 在口語使用上，上次的 "Ja" 比較是「好喔」、「還行」的那種「好」，"Super" 的贊同之意會更強一些。


	7. Starting over 重新開始

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者推薦搭配歌曲："Inspite Of All The Damage" by The Be Good Tanyas (Canada)

Kala又多待了一會，留下來和Felix一起吃了點輕食，但婉拒了他要送她回家的好意。在Felix坦承他的下個目的地確實離Kala的公寓有一大段距離之後，Kala便不想麻煩他特意繞遠路。

她搭上公車，一個人坐在後排的靠窗座位上。車上只有寥寥數人，因為這個時段對於要上班的人來說已經太晚，對於要出去找樂子的人來說又太早了一點。她對於車內的寂靜感到很滿意，畢竟她可有許多事情需要好好思考。

在Lukas的派對結束後的那個禮拜，職場上的一切都非常美好：Lukas避得遠遠的，只在偶爾他們在走廊錯身時向她禮貌性地點個頭。而這個星期，她只見過他一次，在某個他們剛好都要去茶水間倒咖啡的下午。Lukas大概是用那種依然有些忿忿不平的眼神直盯著她看，以至於連Devi都注意到了，還問她他們是不是發生了爭執。不過至少Lukas沒有試圖在她落單時找上門來。

但此時此刻，Kala開始想著也許Felix是對的：說不定Lukas還沒徹底死心，說不定就是他為了拆穿這段偽裝的感情，而促成Wolfgang的前任突如其來的造訪。這整件事的荒謬程度讓她幾乎忍不住要笑出聲來。

車子繼續搖搖晃晃地向前駛去，Kala心不在焉地看著車窗外的景色。在聽了Wolfgang發表那些對感情不感興趣的聲明之後，他有個前任這件事就顯得很令人意外。Kala原本猜測他的那份排斥是來自於童年的創傷，但她現在不由得開始想著也許Lila Facchini才是他對穩定關係有所牴觸的肇因。

Kala擰緊了眉。這兩人之間一定還存在著一些依戀、一些感覺，否則Lila不可能只因為一個關於Wolfgang有了新女友的謠言就跑到柏林來。也許那種依戀純粹只是性方面的——如果Kala沒有誤會Felix那有些尷尬的委婉說法——，但如果其中沒有涉及更深層的感情，人又怎麼會一次又一次的回到同一個伴侶身邊？

Kala咬著下唇，眉頭深鎖。她從包包裡拿出她的手機，一面告訴自己這只是出於好奇，一面打開了搜尋引擎。她在搜尋欄打下那令人感到不可思議的特別名字「Lila Facchini」，等了幾秒鐘。螢幕上出現了一堆連結。有一兩篇文章的內容是關於慕尼黑的商業交易，她的名字經常與「 _SF Unternehmen_ 」， _SF企業_ ，連在一塊。Kala又點下了搜尋欄旁的「圖片」選項，有些不耐地等著手機緩衝。

當第一張圖片顯示出來時，她吐出了一口長氣。其他四張在兩個不同場合拍攝的照片也很快就跑了出來，Kala滑過一張又一張的照片，畫面裡的褐髮女人非常美艷，一頭深栗色的長髮被整理成富有女人味的大波浪造型，或是往後梳成高高的馬尾。Lila Facchini模特兒一般的服裝行頭下，有著同樣具有模特兒水準的姣好身材，她側眼凝視著鏡頭，自信地勾著嘴角，像是知道自己的美貌將會成為照片的焦點。

Kala覺得自己的胃好像打結了。 _這就是為什麼_ Wolfgang不想發展戀愛關係。或者至少能說，不想跟Lila Facchini以外的任何人發展戀愛關係。

她吐了口氣，告訴自己她很高興看到了這些。在這之前，有一部份的她仍在想著事情也許會有所不同：如果當時她沒有請他離開，或者要求再見他一面，他會不會同意？但現在她發現了自己和他前任的差距，也知道這份差距會帶來怎樣苦澀的結果。

Kala靠回椅背上，慶幸著那天派對後沒有讓自己出醜。

她不想讓自己處於一個不對等的地位，去期待一些比Wolfgang所給予的來得更多的東西。

她輕聲嘆了口氣。如果真的是Lukas讓Lila再次現身的話，那可說是相當厲害的一手。Kala不知道Wolfgang怎麼能假裝跟自己相愛，當Lila就在咫尺之外，而且顯然對他仍相當有興趣。

她甚至不知道自己怎麼能對Wolfgang提出這樣的請求。

…

 _Dämonen_ 是城裡一幢外表平凡無奇的建築物，距離Kala的公寓約20分鐘車程。它看起來跟周遭幾棟缺乏特色的普通建築物沒什麼不同，除了外牆上那個寫著店名、尚未點亮的霓虹燈招牌。Kala走到那扇黑色的大門前，試探性地拉了下手把——門是鎖著的。她注意到旁邊有個門鈴，於是按了下去。等了幾秒鐘後，門被打了開來，她不由自主的往後退了一步。

門前帶著警覺臉色俯視她的高大男人既不是Felix，也不是Wolfgang。他看起來比一般人印象中的保全來得年紀大了一些，看起來大約40歲中段，灰白色的頭髮剪成寸頭，身材十分魁梧，渾身肌肉，方正的臉上有著飽經世事的皺紋。Kala注意到他襯衫的領子旁露出了一小段刺青的線條。

「 _Ja_ ？」

Kala站直了身子。「我是來找Felix的，」她說。「還有Wolfgang。」

他對她皺眉。「他們誰也不見的，」他回答，說著口音很重、不太標準的德語。

Kala也皺起了眉頭，有些苦惱，想著Felix大概忘了跟保全說她要過來這裡的事。

「那能麻煩你告訴他們我來了嗎？」她說，並帶著猜測的補上：「Yeruslan？」

他的眼睛閃過了帶著驚訝和懷疑的光芒。「 _Ja_ 。」他猶豫地停頓了一下，然後問道：「妳的名字是？」

「Kala Dandekar。」

他看起來稍微放下了一些戒心，至少願意打開門露出昏暗的入口，伸手示意讓站在街道上的她進到店裡頭來。

Yeruslan打開他的對講機，開始說起另一種語言。Kala好奇地看著後方的壁畫，圖畫勾勒出了一個沒有火焰、地面崎嶇不平的地獄，人類和惡魔在裡頭交會。她還沒來得及仔細看清那些圖像輪廓，就聽到Yeruslan對講機傳來的回應，她的名字出現在一串她聽不懂的字句之中。

「跟我來，」Yeruslan說。

夜店內部的光線明亮了些，讓Kala能看得清店內方正的寬敞空間。她驚訝地發現這裡還有著第二層樓，二樓的每個包廂都有著延伸出去、互相連成一線的陽台，只有一個角落除外，而那個地方剛好是能俯瞰夜店、將一樓的情形一覽無遺的角度。那個區域有一扇長形的、不透明的窗戶，顯然就是辦公室的所在之處。

這種格局設計讓一樓的舞池看起來像是莊園的庭院，舞池兩方隨意地擺放了一些高腳桌椅。而矮沙發、牆壁、地面，都是一片黑漆漆的顏色。

幾個人在店裡四處走動，為了即將到來的傍晚做開店準備。走廊上有扇門半開著，清潔人員正在裡面打掃。Kala只來得及在經過時匆匆一瞥，沒辦法看清裡頭。

她跟著Yeruslan走上一段金屬階梯，經過了一條大約是通向陽台的長廊，走廊兩旁有著許多扇紅色的門。她繞了夜店一圈，走進一條狹窄的通道，Yeruslan停了下來，指向一扇不顯眼、幾乎融入黑色牆壁的深黑大門。

「在那兒，」他告訴她。

「謝謝。」

Yeruslan點了個頭，沒有等Kala上前敲門就轉身離開。他一邊往回走，一邊拿起對講機跟人對話。

Kala目送他離去。Felix形容Yerusla是他們的保全，但也「有點像保鑣那類的」，不過Felix對於他們為什麼會需要保鑣這點只是閃爍其詞地帶過。這已經不是第一次Kala覺得Felix、Wolfgang、Lukas、Lila這些人的事情聽起來不太對勁，但她也說不出究竟是哪裡不對。

她轉回身走向門口，仔細地傾聽任何動靜：她沒聽到裡面有任何談話聲。她慢幾拍地才想到也許Felix遲到了，這樣她就得和Wolfgang尷尬地坐在一起，沒有他來調節氣氛。但也可能Wolfgang不在裡頭，是因為裡面只有Felix一個人才那麼安靜。

Kala舉起手準備敲門，但她的手還沒碰到門板上，門就打開了。有那麼一會兒，她就那樣滿臉驚訝地瞪大雙眼看著他。

Wolfgang看起來同樣驚訝，滿是意外地看著手還舉在半空中準備敲門的她。她看著他有些凌亂的頭髮、淺藍色的眼睛，接著視線不由自主地轉向他的雙唇。她忍不住微微臉紅了起來。他比她記憶中的樣子又更有魅力了一些。

「Hello，」她說，手垂下放回身側。她就像她先前想像的那樣感到無比尷尬，她的腦海裡已經開始飛快地浮現他們上次見面的情況。

也許Wolfgang也是。他愣了一陣子才鎮定下來。「Hello。」他吐出一口氣，把門開得更大一些好讓她進來。「抱歉。我剛剛沒聽到妳的聲音。雖然Yeruslan有說他正要把妳帶上來。」

「Oh。」想到剛才在Yeruslan對講機另一頭的肯定是Wolfgang，讓她感到很意外。「剛才那是你嗎？」她邊問邊踏進房內。「你們是在說什麼語言？」

他在她身後關上了門，顯得有些僵硬。「俄文，」他若無其事地回答。

Kala點點頭。她對於Wolfgang新展現出的這一面很好奇，但克制著不再提出問題，因為他看起來有些防備。她偷偷地注視著他，忍不住看得入迷，直到發現自己的臉頰變得滾燙起來，才皺起眉頭，嚴厲地逼自己別過頭去，轉而打量起周圍的陳設。

這件辦公室是一個相當洗鍊，帶有風格的空間。整體十分簡約，但有著一些足夠有味道的物件，使得房間不會顯得過於簡陋。那扇她從底下就注意到的大窗戶將近有半面牆那麼長。

「Please。」Wolfgang抬手示意，指向房間內一些他們能坐下的地方：窗戶另一側的黑色皮沙發，或是以木頭和金屬製成的桌子旁的一組椅子。Kala選了其中一張椅子，Wolfgang在另一張椅子上坐下，調整了一下角度以便面對她。Kala努力壓抑想把椅子挪遠一點的衝動。在以前，一切都還很輕鬆，她能坦率地承認他很有魅力，同時不感到不自在，但現在，光是他的存在就讓她感到萬分緊張，而這讓一切都變得很不容易，簡直如坐針氈。Kala吐出一口氣。

「Felix剛傳簡訊來說他會遲到。」Wolfgang的表情有些僵硬。「他已經告訴妳發生什麼事了？」

「是的。」她看著他將嘴唇抿成一條線，肩膀也變得緊繃。她沒有將目光移開，繼續說下去。「他說你的前任回來了，而且她大概是從Lukas那裡聽到關於我們的事情才跑回來的。你覺得真的是這樣嗎？」

「對。我是這樣想的。」他眼裡帶著警戒地看了下Kala。「她沒有回來柏林的理由。她當初就是這麼說的。」

Kala點了點頭，眉頭深鎖。

「我原本覺得Felix不該打給妳的，」Wolfgang搖了搖頭，往後靠向椅背，又坐立不安地改回前傾的坐姿。「我當時覺得我不需要為了趕走她而把妳扯進來。」

Kala咬著下嘴唇，對他說的話皺起眉。「但現在？」她提示著讓他繼續往下說。

Wolfgang嘲弄地哼了一聲。「她是個難纏的女人，」他說。「我昨晚試著和她談談。」他站起身來，走向窗戶，心不在焉地看著下方的舞池。「我們早該好好講清楚了，自從她開始跟著Fuchs，她就是不——」他話說到一半就停了下來，沉思著。「總之，」他繼續說下去。「我跟她說我已經有妳了。她不相信。」

他有些臉紅，Kala抿起嘴，挪了挪位子看向他。「Felix覺得我們該花些時間待在一起，還要表現得像真的情侶一樣，」她說。「你覺得這是有必要的嗎？她真的有可能會監視我們？」

Wolfgang揚起了嘴角，但看起來一點都不覺得好笑。「Felix是有點疑神疑鬼的，不過在這件事上，我覺得他沒說錯。」

Kala抬起眉毛，瞪大了眼睛看著Wolfgang。他對上了她的視線，身體往後靠在那扇黑色的窗戶上，雙手抱胸。「對她來說，這已經是一場比賽了。她不管這會對現實生活中的人帶來什麼影響，她只想著要贏。」

「那你希望她贏嗎？」Kala看著他詫異地望向自己。她坐直了身子，瞳孔帶著關切地暗了下來。「我很感激Felix想到了我；也很慶幸他有想到Lukas和你的前任之間的連結。」她將一頭長髮撥過肩膀，心不在焉地用手指纏繞著一撮鬈髮。「但我從來沒有想過要讓你為了我而時時保持警戒。我應該要應付好Lukas的。 _我會_ 應付好Lukas。如果你想和你的前任在一起的話，不要讓我成為阻擋你的理由。」

在Kala說到一半時，Wolfgang就已經開始搖起頭來，嘴巴繃得緊緊的。「No。」他加重語氣說。「No。這不只是因為妳。」他似乎正斟酌著適合的用詞，然後聳了聳肩。「Felix跟我不能站在Lila伴侶的對立面。如果他覺得我跟Lila之間有些什麼的話，會對我們的生意有不良影響。所以如果我現在有個已經交往幾個月的女友，那是件好事，因為這樣即使他知道了她跑來的事，也不會太懷疑。」

Kala緩緩地點了點頭。她懷疑不只是這樣—— _當然_ 不只是這樣——，她想問Wolfgang，在Lila離開柏林後，是否還曾經有發生了些什麼。因為在經過幾番思考後，Kala覺得如果這麼多年來他們之間什麼都沒有，Wolfgang的前任不會就這樣突然找上門。

但最後Kala沒有問出口，只是應了一聲：「OK，」。她咬著嘴唇，再次希望Felix能在這裡推動討論的進度，而不是引起任何令人糾結矛盾的感受。「那，我們該怎麼辦？我們要怎麼開始呢？」

Wolfgang輕輕吐了口氣。「我得說，我沒和人有過久到足以知道這階段該做些什麼的感情，」他承認，清了清喉嚨，瞄了Kala一眼。

Kala因為他的言下之意抬高了眉毛。「你總不能整天只待在床上吧，」她斬釘截鐵地說。她看見他眼裡被挑起興致的神色，於是又搖了搖頭。「不，你 _不能_ 。」她繼續堅持主張，儘管感受到自己脖頸的溫度正在上升。「你還是得有些約會吧，普通的那種約會。」

她幾乎要因為他眼裡猶疑的眼神笑出聲來，又突然意識到，他絕對是那種寧可一直待在床上的類型。她咬住下唇，有些心慌起來，咳了一聲。「我們要來規劃一次約會嗎？Felix會很訝異我們能靠自己計劃出一些東西的。」

Wolfgang勾起嘴角，搖了搖頭，走回他那張椅子旁。「Felix會一直挑毛病，直到整個計畫變成 _他的_ 計畫。」他咕噥。「他喜歡當出主意的那個。」

Kala聽了微笑起來。「有可能。」

Wolfgang坐了下來，臉上的笑意褪去。「不過，在我們開始之前，」他把目光移開，似乎在整理思緒，然後才直視她的雙眼。

「關於那天晚上，派對結束之後，我一直想告訴妳我對那感到很抱歉。」他注意到她臉頰爬上的紅暈，於是也臉紅了起來。「我不該那樣親妳的。我想要妳，儘管我知道妳不能接受像一夜情之類的關係，我不該讓事情發展到那個地步。」

「Wolfgang——」

「我總該解釋一下的。」

他停頓了一下，手指不安份地敲著大腿。「有太多東西——」，他的話聲漸弱，吐出一口長氣，然後繼續說。「妳知道關於我的一點事情，我的過去……就是一團糟，我曾經犯了一些錯誤，而那些錯誤如今還在跟著我。這就是我不想建立關係，任何關係，的原因。我不知道這有沒有解釋到，不知道妳能不能聽懂。」他聳聳肩，扯出一個毫無笑意的笑容。「性愛比較輕鬆。」

Kala呼出一口氣。她也一直想著他們總要談到關於那天晚上的事，要一起把那天造成的尷尬化解開來，未來幾天才能好好相處。尤其在她已經看過Lila的照片之後。

「我懂，」她發現自己這樣說。「我能理解。」她深呼吸。「我不知道那天晚上我為什麼要那麼驚訝，」她說。「我想應該是因為你是那麼親切，讓人容易忘記……」她感到自己的臉頰因為回憶而變得熱熱的。「我因此得向你道歉，記得嗎？因為那真的 _太_ 容易了。」她苦笑著說。

「不，的確。那太容易了。」他看著她，眼神變得柔和起來。「我不會越界的，Kala，」他輕聲地說。「我不希望妳再那樣看著我，」他發出粗啞的聲音。「這是我能想到的全部。」

她好奇地睜大了眼睛，「我怎樣看你了？」她問。

他搖著頭。「就像我是一個活生生的大渾蛋。」他說，帶著自嘲的表情。「那不是第一次有人那樣看著我，但妳……」，他嗤笑了一聲，往前傾。「讓我覺 _得_ 我就是個活生生的大渾蛋。」

Kala笑了出來，並因為他也笑了而感到溫暖。「因為那時候我覺得你真的 _就是_ 個活生生的大渾蛋，」她說。她安靜下來，若有所思地看著他。「而那時的我多麼希望你不是。」

Wolfgang的笑容淡去，雙眼暗了下來。「我知道，」他說。「我希望我當時不是。」

「但你沒有對我說謊。」

「沒有，」他搖頭。「從來沒有。」

Kala輕嘆口氣。大約是因為他先前的坦率，她變得有些大膽起來。「我有想過，你知道。在你離開之後，我有想過要打給你。」她說。

她沒有因為Wolfgang眼裡閃過的光，或他身體微妙的震顫而退縮。「妳有？」

「我有。」她虛弱地微笑著。

他看著她的目光毫不掩飾又熱烈，讓她想起那天晚上他的眼神，和自己當時是如何被欲望佔據。Kala覺得有股熱氣悄悄從喉嚨爬升上來。

「Kala，」他說。

但無論他接下來要告訴她什麼，都被推開的門給打斷了。

Felix大步走進辦公室，神情激動。

「我知道我遲到了，」他聲明，沒注意到房間裡的氣氛。「但我有個感覺。一種預感。然後我就看到Lila跟Fischer那條蛇在一起。」

他停了下來，疑惑地看著一臉茫然的Kala和神情小心翼翼的Wolfgang。「你們什麼都還沒搞定，對吧？」他帶著指責地問。

「我們就等著你呢Felix，」Wolfgang遺憾地看了Kala一眼，而她也報以微笑。

Felix搖搖頭，坐到桌子後方的座位上。「好在我已經有了主意，」他說。「我們最好馬上開始。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後記：  
> 我本來沒打算要讓情節發展得這麼緩慢的……但現在都到第7章了！（搖頭）  
> 謝謝我完美的助手@Halcyon_red不只完成了她原有的使命，還提出了對標題的建議！  
> 謝謝閱讀的所有人！  
> _  
> 譯者後記：  
> 真的……很抱歉……拖了這麼久QAQ  
> 非英語的外文部分速速補充，Unternehmen是德文的「企業」。  
> 我會盡快恢復狀態的，謝謝大家閱讀，也特別謝謝所有留下kudos的你們><！

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者後記：  
> 我原本以為自己不會再寫這個fandom的故事了，不過welp⋯⋯我又來了。謝謝你們的閱讀。一如以往，回應跟kudos都很感激。
> 
> 謝謝了不起的Halcyon_Red解救了辛苦的KinoGlowWorm，當我這次的助手<333也謝謝Heike 幫我一起想出標題！  
> -  
> 譯者後記：  
> 雖然晚了許多才踏進這個fandom，但很幸運馬上就看到這麼高質量的fanfic，也很開心有機會翻譯它，雖然不知道華文圈還有沒有人在看XD  
> 第一次嘗試翻譯，文字還很拙劣，但要是有讓人稍微感受到這個故事的魅力就太好了。  
> 如果有任何閱讀上感到不順暢、或是覺得翻譯錯誤的部份，都歡迎留言討論，我會盡快修改的！


End file.
